


And This Type of Love Isn't Rational

by IlliterateUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Tattooed Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateUnicorn/pseuds/IlliterateUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton had it all - he came from a good family, had a great job, and was engaged to a man on the fast track to becoming the president. He was everything that his parents wanted him to be, so long as he tried hard enough.<br/>And then he met Dean.<br/>[Title from Criminal by Britney Spears, and the inspiration for the fic goes there as well]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I was listening to Britney Spears, as you do, and happened upon Criminal, and just got some serious inspiration. I have a basic idea for the fic, and it's gonna be very smutty, because, have you listened to the song? And, I just - it's how it's gonna be. All relationships aside from Dean/Cas are going to be very minor, so yea. And for anyone wondering about why I described Charlie's hair as short, just picture Felicia Day with her short hair, because I just love how it looks on her, and short hair just seems more fitting for her in the story.  
> Looking for a beta, if anyone's up for it!
> 
>  
> 
> {Unbeta'd}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had his life organized, and the path ahead of him was set for the rest of his life - by his parents. A bit too much champagne, and thirty odd years of pent up anger may lead to a shadowed stranger in a back alley, that will change his life forever.

Castiel stood by himself in the corner of the room. He had a glass of champagne in one hand, the other curled around the front of his body. He sighed, taking a sip of the light, bubbly liquid, and looking around the room. It was a party being hosted by one of his father’s friends. Something to do with saving an animal that Castiel was fairly certain wasn’t even going extinct.

“Having fun, Castiel?” a stern female voice asked, and Castiel turned, meeting a pair of dark eyes, unlike his own completely.

“As much as I ever do, Mother.” he stated, taking another sip.

“Hm.” she hummed, glancing over at him. “Then smile, it’s a party!” she gave him a soft grin, so he returned it, and she reached up, fingers giving his chin a gentle squeeze. “There’s my boy. Have you seen your father?”

“Last I saw, he was talking to Mr. Adler.” Castiel stated, nodding in the general direction that he’d seen his father and his boss disappear off into.

“Alright, thank you. I just saw Richard over by the bar, if you were wondering.” his mother gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder, walking past him breezily. Castiel nodded towards her, still smiling when she glanced back at him, before she disappeared into the crowd. He let the smile drop as soon as she was out of his sight, and downed the rest of his drink. He looked around the room, trying to spot out either of his two siblings.

There was Gabriel, his elder brother. He was the closest thing that the small family had to a rebel. He had decided, instead of going into medical school, like their parents wanted, to open a bakery. At first, his parents had threatened him, trying to scare him into the path they wanted with threats of disowning him. And then, the bakery took off, and things got better. They decided to let their son continue on with his dream, so long as he promised to cater any of their parties.

Anna, his younger sister, was the little angel of the family. She was all but perfect. She knew when to smile, when to laugh, when to look away. She could keep her grades up, and maintain her extracurricular activities with such ease it was almost uncanny. She took all the advanced placement courses, was on all her school sports teams, usually helped in their school production, was class president, helped tutor kids on her off time, and was in charge of her school’s LGBTQA Alliance - she said it was to support Castiel, but he doubted it greatly. She was graduating in a few months, and had already got accepted on a full ride to Harvard, for medicine.

Castiel was the odd one out; he tried his hardest all throughout school, and barely maintained his grade point average, even without taking anything outside of his base classes. He got accepted to Stanford, but only after a glowing recommendation from his teachers. University was much the same, but that was where Castiel met Dick.

He’d never been keen of the man, but he’d helped Castiel with his school work, when he was close to flunking. Then, Castiel’s mother had shown up for a surprise visit, and met Dick in the hall on the way to Castiel’s dorm, and had been all but in love with the suave man. She’s sang his praises, and invited him to spend the weekend with their family, and after that, no one could shut up about him.

So, of course, Castiel wanted them to be happy with him; he wasn’t smart like Anna, or successful like Gabriel. So, he could be the one to get engaged, maybe start adopting once they finally got married. He could always go with being the first to give his mother grandchildren.

“Has anyone ever told you how unattractive a frown is?” the familiar voice drawled, smirk evident, and Castiel glanced up to meet the eyes of his fiance as a waiter walked past with an empty tray, and Castiel placed the empty champagne glass on it. “Smile pretty, Castiel. There are camera’s everywhere.”

“Sorry,” Castiel forced a smile. “Is that better, dear?”

“At least pretend you’re enjoying yourself?” Dick bit out, teeth grinding together as he spoke, smile still evident on his face, though it resembled more of a grimace, at that point.  Castiel turned to him, biting out a grin of his own, reaching out to give his forearm a gentle squeeze.

"This better, dear?" He let as much sarcasm as he could bleed into his words, tipping his head to the side a bit as he saw his parents approaching. He maintained eye contact with his fiance, who was all but seething.

"Actually-"

"Castiel, dear." His mother cut in, and Castiel watched his husbands demeanor change before his eyes. He shifted, wrapping an arm around Castiel, and throwing the most charming smile he could muster towards Mr and Mrs Milton. That was the thing about Richard Roman, Castiel had realized, in the early stages of their relationship; he liked to control people around him. Whether it be with a smile, or a fist, he liked people to kiss the ground he walked on. He was running for Senator, and likes to make sure that people thought of him aa the ideal man.

Not only was he 'open minded' since he was gay, but he had a smile that could win almost anyone over. Hell, it had almost won Castiel over, when they first met. Had it not been for the night they had gone to a bar, Dick had had a few to drink and let his true colors show, Castiel might have thought the world of the man as well. But, as it stood, he could only handle the charming, aggressive, political man on occasions few and far between. This, sadly, was not one of those occasions.

"I was just telling your father that you got a promotion, isn't that right, dear?" She gave her husband a grin.

"Mm, yes. We're very proud of you, son." His father glanced absently around the room.

"Yes, we're all very proud of Castiel." Dick gave said mans shoulder a gentle squeeze. Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his mother wouldn't even  want him there, had he not taken the job she suggested, and Dick would not be there had it not been for Castiel's high social standing. His father was the only one who didn't seem to care, that he was making it obvious that he would rather be anywhere else.

"Where did your sister run off to?" Mr Milton asked suddenly. "I was just speaking to one of the professors from Harvard, and I would love to introduce them."

"I think I saw her over towards the patio." Castiel offered, nodding towards where the teenagers usually spent their time. His father thanked him, before he and his wife were headed off into the general direction that their son had sent them in. Castiel pulled from his own fiance's embrace, reaching to grab another glass of champagne from a tray as a waiter made his way past. He couldn't handle the rest of the night this close to sober.

He was just about to take a sip, when the glass was pulled from his grasp.

"Anyone ever told you that you're a messy drunk?" Dick whispered into his ear, pulling back, fond smile pasted on his lips for show, as he gave Castiel a light kiss on the cheek, before walking off, champagne glass in hand. Castiel cursed silently at the man, huffing out a breath of air.

 

The night progressed slowly; too slow, really. It was almost unbearable. He tried his best to force a smile, though he tried even harder to stay out of everyone elses line of sight. He just wanted to go home and read a book, maybe take a nice, long, bath. Just curl up for the night. He hated the big crowds, having to socialize with people that he didn't know, and didn't care at all about. He looked across the room, where he could see his parents talking to his sister, laughing wholeheartedly at something she'd said. He turned to see Gabriel, in all his goofy glory, flirting with a waitress, making her blush.

"Anything else, sir?" A soft, male voice asked. He turned to the waiter.

"Nothing, thank you." He paused, as the waiter turned. "Actually, do you, by any chance, know where Mr Roman is?"

"I think I saw him wandering around near the entrance to the dining hall." the man stated. Castiel thanked him, letting the waiter wander off, leaving him to try and locate his husband on his own. He sighed, downing his drink, before heading off in the general direction.

He wandered for a few minutes, looking for the other man. He was merely looking around, but stopped dead in his tracks when he did finally locate the other man.

Now, while Castiel had no real feelings towards that were nice, he still knew that he had a claim of some form over the man. So, to see one of the younger men, probably just out of university, all but draped over his fiance, made Castiel clench his jaw. He started towards them, stopping right next to the duo. They continued on, apparently not noticing his presence.

"Jailbait, much?" He interrupted the kid, who turned to glare, while Dick straightened up, stepping back from the kid.

"Sober, much?" He bit back.

"My fiance says I'm a messy drunk." He moved a bit, sloshing his drink onto the kid. "Oh shit, sorry. Guess my fiance is - sorry, was right."

"Was?"

"You can kindly find your way to the top of the social ladder yourself, asshole." Castiel snapped his arm out, effectively throwing his drink out, onto the other man, whose jaw dropped, openly gaping. Castiel turned on his heel, storming away, towards a hallway, that was much less populated, and everyone stared as he made his way out. He fell against the wall, setting the glass down on one of the little tables against the wall, next to a vase of flowers. He breathed out heavily.

“Castiel.” It was his mother, and her voice was sharp, angry, the clicking of her heels down the hall loud. He stood up, looking down the hall at her.

“I-”

“What was that back there?” she hissed, voice low, obviously aware that people might be listening in on them.

“I can’t-” he shook his head, looking away for a moment. “I can’t do it. I can’t marry him. I just-”

“I don’t care.” she cut him off. “Your father is talking to him now. You are going to go back into their, and you are going to apologize for your outburst. Is that clear?”

“But, I-”

“No need, Mrs Milton.” the voice sounded from down the hall, and Castiel clenched his fists at his sides. Castiel looked over, to see that they, apparently, weren’t alone in the hall, though everyone else was pretending not to hear them, horribly, though they were. “Your husband and I had a nice little talk, and agreed that my fiance seems to have had a bit too much to drink.”

“I said-” Castiel started, but no one was listening.

“I think I’ll just take him home now, if everyone’s okay with that?”

“Oh, that sounds lovely, dear.” Mrs Milton was smiling softly now, much like she had been earlier that very night. “Alright, Castiel?”

“No, Mother, I-” Castiel tried again, but she pulled him into a hug.

“Go with him,” she whispered, voice hushed and venomous in his ear. “We’ll talk in the morning. Alright?” she pulled back, smiling. Castiel stared at her, before nodding slowly. She stepped back.

Dick came, taking Castiel’s arm, which he promptly jerked away, starting down the hall, towards the elevators. Castiel stood to one side, while Dick stood on the other. Castiel kept his right hand wrapped around his left, both acutely aware of the camera in the corner of the elevator. When the doors opened, Castiel started out of them, storming ahead.

He turned down the street, knowing a car would probably be arriving there soon to pick them up. He felt a hand grab his elbow, jerking him back.

“What the fucking hell was that?” Dick snapped as Castiel spun around to face him. Castiel pulled the ring from his left hand, throwing it at Dick’s face.

“That was me finally doing one thing for myself.” Castiel spoke softly, not one for confrontation - he was already regretting what he’d done to end the engagement. He pulled at his arm, and stumbled back a bit. “I don’t know what you’re so pissy about; you can finally find someone to worship you at your feet.”

“You think that people are just going to forget this? It’s going to be the talk of the town for the next month, if we don’t put on our happy faces tomorrow, and-”

“I’m not putting on any kind of face for you anymore!” Castiel stated, stepping back a bit, unaware of the figure looming in the back alley. “I’ve never wanted anything to do with you.”

“Too late now, you little-” Dick merely grabbed Castiel by the wrist, high enough for it to be hidden by the cuff of his shirt, and twisted. Castiel let out a small cry, knees buckling slightly. And then the grip was gone, and Castiel looked up from his place kneeling on the ground. A man in a leather jacket had Dick by the back of his collar.

“He said no, asshole.” the man snapped, giving Dick a bit of a shove away. Dick fixed his jacket a bit, before looking to the man.

“Look, you obviously have no idea who you’re talking to. I suggest you carry on your way, and leave my fiance and I to ourselves.”

“Ex.” Castiel seethed from the ground.

“We’re discussing it.” he snapped, finishing just in time to have a punch land across his jaw. He stumbled back, looking at the man in the leather jacket, still hidden away in the shadows. “I said-”

“Buddy, I don’t care what you said.” the man stated. “I get it, you think you’re all high and mighty, with your fancy suit, and pushing people around. And let me tell you something, you are exactly the kind of person that I hate.” he cracked his knuckles. “So, tell me. You wanna continue here, or go on your way?”

Dick stopped for a moment, looking between the two. He lunched at Leather Jacket, who just sighed, shoving the man roughly into the side of the building, before crowding into his space.

“So you wanna play rough, buddy?” he grabbed the lapels of Dick’s blazer, lifting him from the ground. “I really don’t any charges pressed for assaulting some high up douche bag. So, let me ask again. Do you want to go on your way?”

“Fuck you.”

“I warned you.” he jerked a knee up, hitting Dick in the groin, dropping him to the ground, and pushing him to bend by the shoulders, jerking his knee up again, to connect with his stomach. He pushed Dick back, giving him a moment to regain himself and stand back up, before punching him directly in the nose, sending him tumbling back against the wall, head connecting with a low thud to the wall, before he slid down the wall. The man walked over, pressing his fingers against Dick’s jugular. He turned to Castiel. “He’s alive.”

He walked over, standing with his back to the light, so his face was still shadowed as he offered a hand to Castiel. Castiel timidly reached up, taking it, and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

“You okay?” the man asked. Castiel looked at Dick for a moment, glaring at him, before shaking his head slowly. “You need a ride anywhere?”

“Please.”

“C’mon.” the man nodded, starting towards the back alley again. Castiel hesitated, before following. “Dean, by way.”

“Castiel.” he offered in return, shrouded in the darkness.

“Weird name.” Dean commented.

“Courtesy of my mother.” Castiel grimaced at the word, Dean slowing as they reached a large, black motorcycle. “You ride a motorcycle?”

“Sometimes.” Dean shrugged, swinging a leg over it, settling down. “You coming?”

“Um.” Castiel considered it. No helmets, a stranger who he’d just seen beat the living crap out of someone, no information on the man whatsoever. He nodded, climbing on behind Dean.

“So, where to?”

“As far as possible.” Castiel stated, wrapping his arms around Dean as he started the bike.

“Oh,” Dean sounded like he was smiling. “I know the perfect place.”

And they were off.

  

Riding through the city in the middle of the night, with next to no traffic, on a bike with no helmet, was something that Castiel had never desired to do, but found that it was something he wished that he’d tried before. It was exhilarating, arms wrapped around the stranger in the leather jacket, inhaling the scent of leather, oil, and something slightly spicy off the man.

He had his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder, looking around the city, feeling the light stubble scratching his cheek, watching as the city turned from the neighborhood to the rougher area, where Castiel had never even been allowed to go. He tightened his arms around Dean, and felt Dean’s jaw move slightly against his own, like he was smiling.

It wasn’t long until they pulled up outside a large apartment building, with bars over the windows. Dean stopped the bike, kicking down the stand, and shutting it off. They were parked in front of a black muscle car, and Castiel stood, legs shaking slightly.

“You okay there, Cas?” Dean smiled, shortening the length, odd name. Castiel nodded a bit, swaying. The man caught him slightly. “C’mon, let’s get you inside, then.” Dean chuckled.

He led Castiel into the building, pulling out some keys, and letting them inside. They went up the stairs, Dean in front of Castiel, leading him to the third floor, before heading down the hall, and unlocking that door as well. He let Castiel step in, before shutting the door; it had three locks on it. Dean turned with a bit of a shrug.

“Safety precautions.” he stated. Castiel nodded, taking in Dean’s face, finally, in the dim lighting. His hair was a dirty blond, a bit of gel in it to spike it slightly. He had an intense bit of scruff along his jaw and cheeks, which were defined on their own. He had freckles dusting over the bridge of his nose, fading off on his cheekbones, and bright, green eyes. He licked his lips, which were chapped slightly, but pink, and pouty, none the less.

“Sounds reasonable.” Castiel stated, turning slightly to look around the large room. A small kitchen area was set up, next to the only door, which more than likely led to a bathroom. There was a small table, and not too far off, was a couch, and a small TV. There was a sheet hanging from the ceiling, closing off a part of the room, presumably the bedroom area. “This is your place?” he asked.

“Yea.” Dean smiled, walking over to open the fridge. “You want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks.” He crossed his arms over his body, and Dean threw him a glance. “I think I already had an entire bottle of champagne tonight, sorry. It was a long night.”

“So, who was that guy?” Dean asked, pulling a beer bottle out for himself, twisting the lid off and taking a swig of it.

“The biggest douchebag that I know.” Castiel paused. “And I know a lot of douchebags, so that’s saying a lot.” he walked over, and sat on the couch, groaning.

“You okay?” Dean asked, oddly sweet for someone whose introduction was in a shady alley, knocking a man unconscious.

“I literally just gave up my entire life to break up with him.” he paused. “Fuck. What was I thinking?”

“Dude, if he’s a douche, then I don’t think your life would be that worth it.” Dean offered. Castiel sat back up, shaking his head.

“My family, my job - all of it. My mother wanted me to marry him, we were at my bosses house…” Castiel shook his head. “I literally wasted twenty nine years of my life, trying to please people who didn’t care if I was in love with who I was supposed to marry or not!” he stood, shaking his head. “Sorry, I - sorry. I didn’t mean to impose.” he started for the door.

“Whoa, dude!” Dean put the bottle down, walking towards Castiel. “You can’t go out there at this time of night?”

“I just - I need some air.” Castiel sighed, tugging at the locks. Dean grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. He blinked at the man.

“You will actually die out there. I’m not even joking.” Dean stated. “I’ll take you wherever you want in the morning. Come on, we can go sit on the fire escape, if you really need some air.”

“No, no, I - I don’t know.” Castiel shook his head, shutting his eyes.

And then, Dean was kissing him.

It was harsh, rough, everything like the man he’d seen in the alley. His body was pressing Castiel’s completely to the door, hands sliding around his back, pulling him impossibly closer, tongue pressing to Castiel’s lips, forcing them to part, sneaking his way in. Castiel let out a soft gasp, hands going up to wrap around Dean’s shoulders, rutting into him. Dean growled out softly.

He pulled back, grabbing Castiel by his blazer, pulling him backwards across the room, and past the curtain, where a simple mattress, with some blankets and pillows sat on the ground. He lifted Castiel into his arms, kneeling onto the bed, before letting him go completely, falling only a few inches to the bed. Castiel bounced for a moment, before Dean was back to moulding their bodies together, mouth hot on Castiel’s open and inviting, wet and warm.

His rough hands were busy untucking the white button up that Castiel had on, popping the buttons open, and tugging the tie off. He pushed the blazer, then jacket from Castiel’s shoulders, before tugging Castiel to sit, pulling the white t-shirt he’d had on underneath over his head.

“So many fucking layers.” Dean muttered, pushing Castiel back down, leaning over him to bite at his chest a few times, before kneeling back again, discarding his own leather jacket and t-shirt. He kept on an odd necklace with a gold head-thing on it, a tattoo gracing just below his left collarbone next to it. He leaned back over Castiel, necklace falling to hit Castiel’s chest, one hand on the pillows by Castiel’s head, the other palming the blue-eyed man through his pants. Castiel tried gasping, only to have Dean pressing his lips of Castiel’s again.

He could feel Dean undoing his pants, and merely lifting his hips, letting Dean push his pants and briefs down his legs, kicking them, along with his socks, the last bit of the way, so he was completely bare beneath the other man. He blinked up at Dean - there was no light in the room they were in, just some streaming in from the room over, though, it had been dim there, so it barely made it past the black sheet hung from the ceiling, and the dim lighting from the street didn’t do much. But, somehow, Dean managed to look like he wasn’t actually real, smiling down at the other man.

“You okay?” he asked, voice breathless and airy, settling between Castiel’s spread thighs, denim rough on the other man’s bare skin.

“And you commented on me wearing too many layers.” he reached out, giving a tug to Dean’s waistband. Dean chuckled, leaning in, to press their chests, both slightly sweaty, together, breath hot on Castiel’s ear.

“I didn’t think one layer counted as too many?” he smirked down at him as he pulled back. Castiel pursed his lips, trying not to look affected by the fast that Dean was wearing nothing but the jeans - no underwear underneath. Castiel sat up, so he wasn’t being looked down on so much, pressed almost right up against Dean.

“Right now? Yea,” he nodded, trailing his fingers along the skin over Dean’s ribcage. “One layer is far too much.”

He was looking up at Dean through his lashes, and watched as his smile dropped from his lips, eyes going darker, almost predatory. He let his body slump forwards, colliding with Castiel’s, forcing him back onto the bed, mouth insistent on Castiel’s, licking and biting his way in, hands kneeding at Castiel’s ass. Castiel pressed up against him, denim rough on his skin, and he hissed a bit, before Dean was pulling back. He blinked up, watching as Dean stood from the bed, undoing the button on his jeans, then the zipper. Castiel stayed, spread out on the bed, as Dean slowly pushed the jeans down his hips, revealing that he was, in fact, going commando, letting them just drop to the floor after they made it past his thighs, cock standing hard against his tanned skin. He smiled down at Castiel, making his way across the room, opening a drawer, and shuffling through it for a moment, before producing a small silver packet, and a bottle of lube. He threw a smirk over his shoulder, walking back to the bed. He knelt on the mattress next to Castiel.

“Roll over.” he stated, voice a bit rougher than it had been when they first met. Castiel paused, meeting Dean’s eyes for a moment, before complying, following the order and turning over, adjusting so he was on his hands and knees, glancing back at Dean.

Dean, who was still on the mattress, staring at Castiel’s naked figure. Castiel shifted, feeling a bit awkward, when he felt Dean’s hand run across the curve of his ass, down to the back of his thigh, pinching the skin for a second, before his touch disappeared again. Castiel heard the click of the lube bottle, and let his forehead fall to rest over his crossed forearms, shutting his eyes.

He wasn’t a virgin, but he wasn’t all that far from it, either. He’d been with a grand total of three men in his life - one, when he was sixteen, and he couldn’t even remember the guys name. Next, on his eighteenth birthday, with a kid he’d known for the better part of six years, a boy in his history class named Inias. Lastly, was Dick, about seven years ago, when they had first announced their relationship to Castiel’s family. They hadn’t done anything since.

He was brought back to the present, by the feeling of a cool finger pressing lightly against his entrance, not enough pressure to actually push past the ring of muscles. Castiel let out a heavy breath through his teeth, shutting his eyes, getting used to the feel of Dean’s finger wiggling around inside of him, stretching him slightly. He shifted back a bit, keening when he felt a white hot spark of pleasure course through him as Dean’s finger brushed his prostate.

“Like that?” Dean’s voice was deep in his ear, breath warm and damp as it his the side of his face. Castiel merely panted, nodding his head a bit, as Dean pushed a second lubed finger in, alongside his first. He squeezed his eyes together tighter, as Dean started to scissor his fingers, brushing against Castiel’s prostate almost too often.

And the two fingers worked their way up to three, and then, God, four, before Castiel could barely even remember how to get air into his lungs, pushing back against Dean’s fingers and arching his back. Dean leaned down, chest pressing to Castiel’s back, as his lips brushed against his shoulder.

“Think you’re ready?” he asked, crooking his fingers. Castiel cried out, nodding his head, unable to actually remember how to form words in his mouth. Dean chuckled against his skin, pulling his fingers out, leaving Castiel feeling empty.

Castiel took a moment, hearing Dean opening the condom, pressing his head down to his forearms, trying to rationalize his thoughts. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this kind of pleasure in his entire life, and-

His thoughts cut off as he felt Dean pressing into him. He wrapped his fingers around the pillow in front of him, gripping the material as Dean bottomed out. Dean leaned back close, chest to back, their skin sticking together with sweat. He shifted his hips a bit, cock nudging against Castiel’s prostate, as the blue eyes man moaned.

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean started, conversationally, pulling his hips back a fraction of an inch, before slowly pushing back in. “You like it gentle?” he pulled out again, freezing. “Or rough?” he pushed back with a sudden force, that seemed to knock the air from Castiel. “Hm?”

“I - oh jesus,” Castiel breathed, feeling sweat dripping from his brow.

“What was that?” Dean murmured, biting down gently on the side of Castiel neck. Castiel just shook his head, unable to talk anymore. “Not sure? Hm.” Dean used a hand to run through Castiel’s hair, gripping into it, and pulling back, so Castiel’s head jerked, and when he blinked, he could vaguely make out Dean’s face in the darkness. “I’m personally a fan of it more rough.” he smirked, leaning a bit, biting at the side of Castiel’s mouth, before releasing his hair. Castiel’s head fell forwards.

He fell forwards, at the feel of Dean’s hand in between his shoulder blades, pushing him down onto the bed. He kept his hand their, rough on Castiel’s overheated, sweaty back, as he started relentlessly pounding into him, mattress shifting to hit the wall at the head of the bed. Castiel was keening, trying his best not to come too quickly; but the feel of Dean just using his body, and the rough material of the sheets rubbing his cock against his stomach, and Dean hitting his prostate was almost too much.

He felt Dean’s hand move from his back, up to his shoulder, opposite hand doing the same, slowly sliding up Castiel's arms, body lowering until he was laying on top of the other man, linking their fingers together, his palms fitting over the backs of Castiel’s hands.

“Think you can come, just like this?” Dean asked, nipping at Castiel earlobe. “Just from me fucking you?”

“Dean.”

“Come on, sweetheart. I bet you can, you’re so fucking good at this. Come on,” the warmth from Dean’s breath was gorgeous on Castiel’s skin. Dean bit down gently on Castiel’s ear, before whispering “Now come.” and the blue eyed man lost it. He pressed his face to the pillow, biting down to muffle his scream as the world momentarily went completely white for him, all of his nerves buzzing.

When he came back to, they were in the same position, but Dean was brutally fucking him now, nose pressed to Castiel’s neck. He was starting to lose the rhythm that he’d built up, and everything felt like too much for Castiel. He turned his head a bit, trying to find his voice, before managing to form a very hoarse whisper.

“Please, Dean.” his eyes were shut, but he felt as Dean’s hips stutter, before coming to a complete halt, pressed completely into Castiel, as he filled the condom. Castiel let out a soft sigh of contentment, world fuzzy and spinning as Dean slowly pulled out. He whimpered, missing the heat from the back of his body, the fullness of Dean inside of him.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him back, rolling him over, and out of the puddle of his own come, his stomach still sticky with the substance. Until Dean started licking it from his abs. Castiel let out a sigh, unable to even make anymore noise, opening his eyes a crack, to look down, seeing Dean staring up at him, cleaning off Castiel’s stomach.

Castiel lifted an arm, dropping it over his eyes, shaking slightly. Dean’s hands were rubbing his sides as he finished licking the come away, biting softly into Castiel’s hip bones, before crawling up the bed, pulling Castiel into his arms, and away from the stickiness on the bed. He pressed a few kisses to his temple, before Castiel was drifting off into a deep sleep.

   

When Castiel woke up the next morning, it was to the feel of a mouth on his neck.

He went to pull away, only to find strong arms wrapped around him. He tried arching his neck away, only to hear a deep, throaty laugh.

“Where are you trying to go?” the voice asked. Castiel blinked his eyes open, glancing down a bit to see green eyes looking up at him. He stared for a moment, before he remembered the night before.

“Um,” Castiel shook his head a bit, settling back into the bed, Dean’s hands running over his skin. “Nowhere, sorry. Just forgot where I was.”

“Mm.” Dean went back into biting at Castiel’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin. “You got anywhere you need to be?”

“No.” Castiel shut his eyes, feeling oddly content.

He had no doubt lost his job the night before, broken off his very public engagement, gotten disowned by his family, got onto the bike of a dangerous stranger, then went home with that stranger, and went to bed with that stranger. And, currently, he was waking up with that stranger, wrapped in strong arms, sunlight streaming into the room through barred up windows, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt so content in his life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never one to waste the day in bed, Castiel starts his morning off with Dean in a new way, and when asked to stay, he decides to say yes, so long as they’ll have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR FAST UPDATES THAT PROBABLY WON’T LAST.  
> So, as I stated before, porn. A lot of it. There will be more plot later on, but basically every Destiel fic revolves around them falling in love, then smut. But, to go with the story, and how characters are, and will develop, their relationship is going to start out very much based around the more physical aspects of things, before developing further on. And also, despite it being set in a darker universe, they are not complete assholes. The “dark universe” aspect will be explained and developed with the story.  
> But, this chapter is shortish, because it's basically just porn, with a small bit of plot.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Dean rolled onto Castiel, pressing their mouths together. Castiel reached a hand up, fingers threading into Dean’s hair, as Dean lazily ground their hips together, working their mouths together at the same time. His lips were firm, tongue licking softly into Castiel’s mouth.

Dean slid his hand down, wrapping his arms partially around Castiel, hands sliding between the mattress and Castiel’s back, pulling his body closer. Castiel let his arms wrap loosely around Dean’s neck and shoulders, fingers still playing with his hair, as Dean continued to grind their hips together. Castiel let out a breath, when Dean pulled away, trailing kisses down his throat.

He pushed away the blanket, letting it fall to the floor, as he slid down Castiel’s body. Castiel shut his eyes, marvelling in the feeling of Dean’s hands, rough and calloused, running down his body, squeezing where there was a bit more skin that muscle, and biting at where there was more toned muscle, than skin. His stubble was rough against Castiel’s soft skin, making the man tremble slightly.

He made his way down to nipping at Castiel’s thighs, completely ignoring Castiel’s hard cock, now lying against his stomach. He lifted Castiel’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders, adjusting around a bit. Castiel glanced down, just in time to see Dean’s face disappear just in between his legs, tongue swiping over Castiel’s entrance. He groaned out, head falling back.

Dean’s tongue was alternating between soft laps, and pressing tightly against the tight ring of muscles. Castiel was still a bit sore from the night before but couldn’t find it in himself to do more than reach between his legs, hand clutching into Dean’s hair, letting out small whimpers.

“Cas,” Dean rasped, pulling back a bit. Castiel looked down, where Dean had shifted, so his entire face was visible between Castiel’s thighs. “I wanna hear you.”

He disappeared again, hands cupping Castiel’s cheeks, spreading them apart as he got back to work, and Castiel let the moans tumble out, unaware of just how much he’d been holding back. One hand still clutched Dean’s hair, while the other tangled in the sheets, pulling them in a fist.

He let out a soft sob, feeling Dean’s finger pushing at his rim, pushing in alongside the muscle that was already working to stretch him out. He dug his heels into Dean’s back, feeling himself starting to tremble at the stimulation. Dean added a second finger, pulling his face back a bit, to nip at the skin, scissoring his fingers, before pressing his tongue back. Castiel keened, back arching off the bed a bit, muttering out Dean’s name, alongside a few words he wasn’t even sure were English.

Slipping a third finger in, Dean’s face pulled back, fingers pressing at his prostate, as Dean’s swallowed Castiel’s length down. Castiel cried out, feeling his muscles trembling as Dean slowly sucked him down, before pulling back off. He grinned up at Castiel, licking along the underside of his cock. Castiel looked up at the ceiling, eyes watering a bit, as he tried not to come too quickly, let it be over too soon.

Dean’s fingers pulled out of him, mouth disappearing, all too quickly for Castiel to even realize what was happening, before Dean was kissing him again. He clutched desperately onto the other man, letting Dean grab his hips with an almost bruising grip, rutting their hips together. Castiel turned his head away a bit, clutching tightly onto the taller man, as Dean started pressing open mouthed kisses along Castiel’s neck. He was grinding down as Castiel was thrusting up, the taller man’s arms wrapped tightly around Castiel, keeping their bodies as pressed together as close as they could be.

“Dean, Dean-” Castiel chanted, one leg going up to hook around Dean’s thighs, head falling to rest on the pillows, and he felt Dean coming against their skin first. He gasped out, shocked, as Dean’s head fell to rest on his shoulder, body tense as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

When he was done, he started back rutting against Castiel, biting at his neck, before Castiel was coming as well, adding to the sticky mix of sweat and come between their bodies. Dean collapsed onto him after that, laying there for a moment.

Dean reached out, grabbing something from the floor, rolling off Castiel to wipe them both off. Castiel turned his head a bit, to see it had been his t-shirt. He shut his eyes, rolling into Dean’s arms when he opened them, pulling Castiel into a soft kiss.

  

They stayed in the bed for a while after that, kissing lazily, hands running over skin. It wasn’t until it was nearing noon that Dean decided that they should get up. He handed Castiel a pair of his boxers, and a plaid button up, before just pulling on boxers himself. Castiel left the button up open, sitting at the kitchen table and watching as Dean set to making coffee.

He admired the tattoos that littered Dean’s torso and arms that he hadn’t seen as well the night before. There were some symbols on his ribcage that looked like they might be symbols, in another language. He had a small list of numbers that looked like dates going down his right side. He had a flaming band across his left bicep, sparks shooting out around it, a wolf going over his shoulder. He had a star in a circle of flames just below his collarbone, and an angel on his hip.

He placed a mug in front of Castiel, and Castiel looked up at him. It all felt oddly domestic.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” he narrowed his eyes. Dean smiled back, eyes crinkling on the sides a bit as he sat down.

“You seemed like you were having troubles last night.” Dean offered. “I’m might not look it, but I can be pretty sweet when I want to be.” he winked.

“But you don’t even know me.” Castiel picked up the mug, blowing softly onto the dark liquid.

“Yea, but who needs a backstory?” Dean leaned back in his own seat, picking up his mug, and taking a sip, before making a face. “I mean, from what you said last night, you don’t have a lot to go back to.”

“That’s beside the point.” Castiel shook his head. He looked around the room, seeing everything better in the lighting. The walls were a faded white-yellow colour, and the ceiling had water stains on it. The bars on the windows had a lock on the inside, the fire escape on the outside of them. With the light shining so brightly, the slight shape of the bed, and a dresser could be made out through the curtain. “You could have just left me there after getting rid of Dick.”

“W-” Dean paused. “Dick?” he grinned. Castiel rolled his eyes. “His name is Dick?”

“Yes.” Castiel sighed. “The irony is not lost on me.”

“Shouldn’t that have been, like, a sign for his personality?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I knew he was a douche from the second I met him.” Castiel offered.

“Then why did you-”

“No back stories, remember?” Castiel cut in. He didn’t want to talk about his family. He stood, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I’ll just get out of your hair-”

“Hey.” Dean stood, grabbing Castiel, who had started towards the makeshift bedroom, by the shoulders. “I’m not making you go anywhere, Cas.” he stated, and Castiel froze at the nickname. Dean had called him it a few times the night prior, but he’d been otherwise preoccupied, and they hadn’t exchanged too many words yet that day.

“Right.” he nodded. “I just don’t want to be an inconvenience-”

“You’re not. Does it look like I have a lot going on right now?” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged his shoulders, and Dean pulled him into another kiss, backing him against the kitchen counter. He stared when Dean pulled back, hands bracketing either side of Castiel on the counter. “If anything, you’re being here actually gives me plans for the day.” he let his eyes travel up and down the dark haired man’s chest, exposed in the center of the opened shirt. He reached out, toying with it briefly. “Looks good on you, by the way.”

Castiel looked down, smiling a bit.

“Are you blushing?” Dean asked, a light, airy, amusement, filling his voice. Dean nudged at his chin with his nose.

“You’re quite forward, has anyone ever told you that?”

“I’m known for going after what I want.” Dean muttered.

“It’s true.” A new voice stated, and Castiel jumped, looking to see a man standing in the door, a key in his hand. He smiled at the two, looking amused, as Castiel pulled the shirt shut, covering himself a bit. He glanced away from the other man, who he could only describe as somewhat giant. He was taller than Dean, by a good few inches, with broad shoulders, filling out his t-shirt beautifully. He had brown hair that went part way down his neck, and had his own abundance of tattoos going down his arms.

“Um.” Castiel kept his arms tight around his chest, Dean not bothering to move, nipping at Castiel’s neck, ignoring his squirms.

“Dean, you’re making him uncomfortable.” the man stated, apparently perfectly at ease in the apartment. Dean hummed in acknowledgement, pulling back a bit.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, glancing towards the tall guy, not moving away from Castiel at all, as the man walked over beside them, to pour himself a mug of coffee.

“We do have plans, you know?” the man stated. He looked at the two, obviously seeing how awkward Castiel felt. He rolled his eyes, grabbing Dean by the shoulder, jerking him off Castiel. “Dean, we’ve talk about this. You need to stop and pay attention to how you’re making the people around you feel.” he spoke in a condescending tone.

“I am older than you!” Dean pointed to the man, as Castiel slipped out of the room to try and find his pants from the night before.

“Well, I’m taller!” the other man retorted. Dean scoffed.

“You also have hair long enough to braid, Samantha.” Dean stated, as Castiel found his pants, pulling them on, before stepping back out, a few buttons done up on the shirt.

“Sorry about him.” Dean stated, looking at Castiel, who froze.

“Me?” the other man shook his head, before turning to Castiel. “I’m Sam, jackasses younger brother.”

“He’s an infant on the inside, still.” Dean stated, reaching up to pinch Sam’s cheek. Sam jerked away, rolling his eyes. He walked over, to lean back against the table, crossing his ankles. Dean suddenly turned to him. “We didn’t have plans today.”

“I know.” Sam stated with a shrug. “But Ruby had something planned today, so I figured I’d drop by and see what you were up to.”

“Well, you’re kind of interrupting something.” Dean glared. Sam grinned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” he ignored his brother, in favour of talking to Castiel.

“Oh, um.” Castiel kept his arms tight around himself. “Castiel.”

“Oh.” Sam’s brow went down for a moment, before smoothing back to normal. “So, how long as my brother been keeping you under wraps?”

“Okay, you’re out.” Dean stated, walking over to shove Sam into standing up. “I’ll text you later or something.” he ushered the other man towards the door.

“It was nice meeting you, Castiel!” Sam shouted, before the door was shut behind him.

“He took your mug.” Castiel pointed out. Dean looked at the table, then to the door, before shrugging his shoulders.

“I know where he lives.” he offered, walking over to sit down.

Castiel was standing by the counter in the small kitchen, so Dean was able to easily reach out, hooking his finger into a belt loop on Castiel’s pants, pulling him closer. Once he was in front of Dean, the blonde man ran his hands from Castiel’s waist, down the sides of his thighs, a wry smile on his lips. He glanced up at Castiel, still grinning. He slid his hands back up and around, going to cup Castiel’s ass.

“You know,” Dean pulled his hands around to the front of Castiel’s pants. He tugged at the waistband, staring at it, like he was testing the elasticity of it. “This morning was pretty fun, right?” he looked up to Castiel, who still had his arms around his own body, staring down at the other man.

“Yes.” he nodded, thinking over the morning. Dean popped the button on his pants open, slowly pulling down the zipper, staring up at Castiel for any objections.

“Got you all nice and stretched out,” he offered, hooking his hands into the pants and boxers, slowly starting to push them down Castiel’s legs. Castiel nodded slowly, watching as Dean undressed him, pants falling to the ground. Dean moved Castiel’s arms from around his stomach, undoing the few buttons on the shirt that had been done up, but leaving the shirt on him.

Castiel lifted his feet, stepping out of the few articles of clothing, and Dean kicked them away, before pulling Castiel forwards a bit, spreading his legs so Castiel’s knees hit the chair. He trailed his thumbs back and forth on his hip bones, an apparently fixation with them. He grinned, pressing a kiss to his lower stomach. He bit the skin, and Castiel gasped. He could feel himself growing hard, and a glance down to the tent in Dean’s boxers left little to the imagination.

He licked his lips, looking down at the other man, who glanced up, through long lashes, grinning at him.

“Think you can ride me, right here in this chair?” he asked. Castiel stared for a moment, all the air leaving his lungs. Dean bit his lower lip, eyes flitting around Castiel’s entire body. “Bet you can, bet you’d look fucking gorgeous, right here.” he paused, giving a tug on the plaid button up with his teeth. “In my shirt.”

He pulled Castiel down at that, into his lap, forcing Castiel’s legs apart, around his hips. He ground up a bit, the bulge in his boxers rubbing against Castiel’s ass. He groaned in response, hands going to grip Dean’s shoulders.

“You gonna ride me, Cas?” Dean asked, pressing his lips against Castiel’s, before continuing to speak, words pressed right into Castiel’s skin. “Hm?”

“Yea, yea.” Castiel nodded, hands going up to cup around the back of Dean’s head, kissing him desperately, clutching onto him as they kissed, Dean’s hands still curled around his ass. He gasped at the feeling of nails digging into his skin, trying to keep the kiss going, around his gasping, and Dean’s smiling.

“Help me get out of these,” Dean muttered into the kiss, one hand moving to his own boxers. Castiel lifted his own body a bit, pulling back a bit to reach down between them, tugging on the material. Dean lifted his hips, letting Castiel pushing the material down until it was part way down his thighs, and Castiel lowered his body back down, pulling Dean back into another kiss, messy and rushed.

Dean patted at Castiel’s chest for a moment, and Castiel pulled out of the kiss, giving him an odd look, when Dean reached into one of the chest pockets, and pulled out two small packets; a condom, and some lube. He grinned with a wink, before he was pulling Castiel back down into the kiss. He pressed the condom into Castiel’s palm, before opening the lube himself. Castiel looked down, as Dean squirted some onto his own fingers, sliding them behind Castiel.

“Just in case.” he stated, with a kiss to Castiel’s jaw, pushing two fingers in easily. Castiel gasped, grabbing onto Dean’s head. He lifted the condom packet as Dean quickly worked him open, ripping the foil with his teeth. Dean glanced up at the ripping sound, green drowned out completely by black, as Castiel pulled the condom out, tossing the packet to the floor.

He reached down between them, rolling it onto Dean, who groaned a bit at the sensation, before he was pulled his fingers from Castiel, and squirting the last of the lube onto himself, working it over himself, before wiping his hand off on the back of the shirt. He picked Castiel’s up, lifting him slightly from under the armpits, lowering the man onto himself, Castiel squeezing his eyes shut, as he was lowered, until he was seated on Dean’s lap completely. He took a shaky breath, arms loose around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean shifted a bit, and Castiel groaned. Dean’s hands were spread across his lower back, as he worked his hips up a bit.

“You’re gonna have to work with me here, babe.” Dean muttered into the skin of Castiel’s neck.

Castiel nodded, movements sharp and jerky. Dean rubbed his hands around a bit, shirt sliding a bit from Castiel’s shoulders, as he held Dean around the neck and head, slowly lifting up on his knees, before dropping back down. Both he and Dean groaned together, so Castiel repeated the movement, feeling Dean’s tongue trailing over his chest as he moved. He gasped, trying to shift his hips as he dropped back down. Dean groaned, head dropping back, exposing his neck. Castiel leaned down, pressing light kisses along the column of his throat, feeling Dean’s hands digging into the small of his back, as he worked his own hips, shirt slowly sliding down, until it stopped, hooked at his elbows, most of his back exposed to the cool air of the apartment.

“Yea, jus’ like that.” Dean moaned out, and Castiel tried to pull him back closer, feeling his thighs starting to tremble. Somehow, this position got Dean’s cock even deeper, letting it hit his prostate with every single movement of their hips, and Castiel was dizzy. “I got you.” Dean held him close, lifting his head again to meet Castiel’s with a kiss, biting down on his lower lip, and pulling back, sweat covering his brow as he thrust his hips up to meet Castiel’s.

Castiel moaned, falling forwards completely onto Dean as he came all over Dean’s chest, feeling his body go slack. He could feel Dean lifting him now, trying to chase his own release. Castiel tried to help, but his muscle refused to cooperate, as he sat boneless in Dean’s arms.

Dean came suddenly, arms tightening around Castiel, crushing their bodies together as he groaned, burying his face in Castiel’s neck. Castiel trembled a bit, unable to move, letting his lips trail along the side of Dean’s jaw, feeling soft breaths against his skin.

After a few minutes, Dean slowly lifted Castiel, soft cock slipping out of him. Castiel whimpered softly at that, as Dean sat him down on the chair on the adjacent table side. Castiel slumped into the seat, watching as Dean removed the condom, tossing it into the garbage, and grabbing a cloth from the counter, wiping himself off, before rinsing it, and walking over to wipe some of the sweat, and a small amount of come, from Castiel’s chest. He watched with a small smile.

Dean tossed the cloth to the counter, pulling the plaid button up off, and lifting Castiel into his arms, one arm under his legs, the other under his back. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder, as Dean carried him to the couch. Dean sat down, adjusting to lay on his side, with Castiel spread on top of him. He reached up, pulling a blanket down, covering the two of them.

“Hm.” Castiel hummed, nuzzling into Dean’s neck, feeling a bit of the scruff from Dean’s jaw scratch on his forehead. “You know what?”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t think I have ever had this much sex at once, never mind with the same person.” he let out a sigh.

“Yea?” Dean laughed a bit, apparently finding Castiel’s tired, blissed out state, amusing.

“Yea.” he nodded. “First sex I’ve had in seven years, too.”

The hand that had been rubbing down his spine, pushing the blanket to his waist froze. “Seven years?”

“Dick might have been a douche,” Castiel yawned a bit. “But I wasn’t gonna cheat on him.”

“You have a lot of control.” Dean muttered.

“So I’ve been told.” Castiel watched as Dean grabbed a remote, clicking on the television, some cooking program on. They watched for a few minutes, before Castiel spoke again. “You’re quite good at it.”

“What?”

“Sex.” Castiel leaned up a bit, elbows rested on Dean’s chest, looking into the green eyes. “You’re quite good at it.”

“You too.” Dean smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Castiel. He smiled, laying back down, head resting on Dean’s chest. “You should stay?”

“Hm?” Castiel let his fingers trail down Dean’s side, looking at the dates.

“You should stay here. With me, I mean.”

“I’d like that, Dean.” he yawned. “But I don’t even know your last name.”

“What happened to no backstory?”

“Well, if I’m staying, I feel like I should know a bit more about you than what I do.”

“And what do you know?”

“I know where you live,” Castiel trailed the dates with his fingers, letting his fingers draw out the numbers in Dean’s skin. “I know you can fight very well, and you drive a motorcycle. I know you’re very attractive, and are great in bed. I know you have a brother, and I know you’re quite nice.”

“I’m not that nice.”

“You let me come home with you.” Castiel reminded him. Dean laughed.

“Yea, I guess.” he paused. “My last name’s Winchester.”

“Mine’s Milton.”

“Like, the doctor that owns that fancy ass hospital uptown?” Dean laughed. Castiel groaned, hiding his face in Dean’s chest.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Wait,” Dean paused. “Seriously?”

“Sadly.” Castiel stated. Dean sat up, forcing Castiel to do the same.

“Aren’t people going to be looking for you?” he asked, voice harsh. Castiel let out a dry laugh, shaking his head as he looked across the room. The clock read that it was just after two.

“I doubt it.” he stated, looking back to Dean. “I told you, I’m the family disappointment.”

“Because you quit your job, and dumped Dick?” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged, and Dean pulled him back into a harsh kiss, releasing him after a moment. Castiel pulled back, trying to blink away his daze. “I like you, Castiel Milton, and I’m pretty sure your entire family is made up of idiots.”

“Anna just got accepted to Harvard-”

“Not what I mean, Cas.” Dean laughed, kissing his jaw again. “But you can stay with me for however long you’d like.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled. Dean settled back down, pulling Castiel onto his chest again, changing the channel to some movie, just in time to catch a high speed car chase.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually live for comments, so, if you want fast updates to continue, comments would be greatly appreciated. Like, you don't understand how happy feedback makes me(unless you write too, then you get it).  
> SO, comments, kudos, and still looking for a beta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development, a fight, mild smut, and a group of friends that Castiel would never have guessed might accept him.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, more plot than smut. Sue me. You’ve have two chapters of smut, we need plot and character development. Also, thanks to the comments - I seriously love you all. Especially the user _ConsultingMuffin_ because your comment on the last chapter actually made me sooo happy, and I love you.
> 
> Still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, so, it probably goes without saying, but…
> 
> Unbeta’d.

 

 

 

Castiel was dozing lightly, Deans arms still wrapped around him, when there was a loud banging on the door. Dean groaned, and Castiel jumped a bit. Dean gave his ass a light pat, before slowly adjusting them around, while the knocking continued, until Castiel was laying under the blanket on the couch, TV still playing, while Dean went to retrieve his boxers from the kitchen floor.

“I’m coming!” he snapped loudly. There was a brief pause, before the knocking resumed. Dean walked over, swinging the door open. A blonde girl was standing there. “What?”

“Sam said you had company.” She offered, brushing past him. He turned, waving an arm through the air, as Castiel pulled the blanket up to cover his body.

“Please, come on in.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” she grinned, walking over, to look at Castiel. “Oh, he’s cute.” she looked him over. “What’s your name?”

“Um.” he blinked at her, and she continued to stare. She waved a hand through the air, her other hand on her hip. “Castiel.”

“Weird.” she commented.

“ _Jo_.” Dean walked over, and she turned. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, right.” she reached behind herself, pulling a folded over white envelope from her back pocket. She held it out to Dean. “Benny said to give this to you.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, taking it from her, and opening it. His brow furrowed, and he looked up at her. She shrugged. He shut it back, walking to the kitchen, opening a drawer, and dropping it in, before shutting the drawer back. He glanced at Castiel for a moment, before back to Jo. “You can go now.”

“Alright, alright.” she raised her hands, glancing to Castiel. “I’ll get out of your hair and leave you two to… whatever.” she wandered to the door, opening it, then pausing. “We’re all going to the Roadhouse for lunch tomorrow, you should bring blue eyes with you.” she winked at Castiel, before walking out. Dean walked to the door, locking all three locks.

“I need to get a chain, so that people without a key can’t get in.” he stated, walking back over. Castiel sat up, letting Dean sit down, before falling back, leaning against his chest.

“Is this a regular occurrence? Friends just dropping by?” Castiel asked.

“Yea. I’m actually surprised that there were only two of them today. Usually if anything changes in any of our lives remotely, everyone shows up with questions.” Dean stated, rubbing Castiel’s arm.

“Well,” Castiel paused. “Maybe your brother told them that we’d probably be fucking like bunnies all day? I mean, that would surely keep everyone off of your back…”

“That would do it.” Dean chuckled.

Silence fell over them, the only noise was the TV, and the sounds from down on the street. Castiel glanced across the room, where the drawer with the envelope was hidden. He tilted his head a bit, glancing up at Dean, who was focused on the TV.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Just wondering why we’re _not_ fucking like bunnies, to be honest.” Castiel stated.

“You know, for someone who’s so shy and submissive when it comes to the bedroom, you really are mouthy on a regular basis.”

“I have a lot of experience with being mouthy on a regular basis,” Castiel pointed out. “Not as much in the bedroom.”

“Are you just using me for my body?”

“Yes.” Castiel stated. Dean snorted, pressing his nose into Castiel’s hair. “What the hell are we watching?”

“I don’t know.” Dean grabbed the remote to start channel surfing again. Castiel looked to the drawer for a moment, knowing it was in his best interest to keep to himself. He’d barely known Dean for a full day, yet, the man was willing to let Castiel sleep on his couch.

Although, if anything, Castiel would be the one out of the two of them that any reason to be worried. Not only did he know that Dean could handle himself very well in hand to hand combat, but his friends now knew that Castiel was at his apartment. The blue eyed man could barely handle himself in an argument, nevermind a fight, and no one knew where he was.

So, if Dean killed him, he wondered how long it would take anyone to find his body. If anyone would even find his body. Was anyone even looking for him? He’d brushed off Dean’s question, but he wondered if his family would search for him, even if only publicity purposes.

“Hey,” Dean’s voice made him jump a bit. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just…” Castiel shook his head, looking across the room at the TV. The sun had started to set, and the lighting in the room was fading fast. “I don’t know you that well.”

“Is it the envelope?” Dean asked.

“No. Well, yes - I don’t know.” Castiel sat up, no longer leaning on Dean. He turned, meeting green eyes. “Dean, we haven’t even known each other for twenty four hours, and you’re letting me live with you. We’ve had sex twice, in less than twenty four hours, and you’re acting like this isn’t insane.” he breathed out, shutting his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. “Is this, like… something you do?”

“Is _what_ like something I do?” Dean asked, sounding genuinely curious. Castiel sighed.

“ _This_.” he waved between the two of them. “Finding guys that seem helpless, taking them in-”

“Cas, no.” Dean cut in. “I have _never_ once in my life done anything like this before. I have had one serious relationship in my life. It was with a girl named Lisa, and she ended up getting pregnant with some other dudes kid. I rarely ever even have one night stands.”

“Is that why Sam asked how long you’d been hiding me?” Castiel asked. Dean let out a breathy laugh.

“Yea.” he nodded. “Look,” he adjusted to face Castiel. “Do you still want to have no back stories, or do you want to get to know each other?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment, toying with the blanket. It was a rough wool, that was rough on his skin, as was the couch, but he ignored them. He glanced up at Dean, the nice stranger, who was also a bit terrifying.

“I’d rather I get to know you a bit, please.”

Dean grinned, nodding. “Alright. You ask a question, I answer then ask, then you answer, then ask, and so on?”

“You seem very prepared for this.” Castiel noted. Dean laughed.

“I just watch a lot of TV.” he shook his head. “Okay, ask me anything.”

“How old are you?” Castiel asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Thirty two. Same question.” he nodded.

“Twenty nine.” Castiel thought for a moment, glancing over the green eyed man, who was just staring at him. He bit his lip, considering what to ask, before he looked around the room, coming to a sudden realization. “We haven’t eaten anything today.”

“We - oh shit.” Dean laughed, standing up. “We haven’t. You hungry?”

“I don’t know..” Castiel thought it over for a moment. “I think so, yes.”

“You think so?”

“I’m still a bit overwhelmed about the past day, but I think I am hungry.” Castiel nodded as Dean walked across the room. He opened the cupboards, before shutting them, and opened the fridge, before shutting it. He turned to Castiel.

“How do you feel about takeout? I know a pretty good place down the block.” Dean offered. Castiel nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll lend you some clothes. We can continue our little Q and A on the walk over.”

  

Ten minutes later, Castiel found himself dressed in some of Dean’s clothes - a pair of jeans, and a grey t-shirt. Dean was in jeans, and a black t-shirt, the necklace hanging out on the center of his chest, a few tattoos visible on his arms.

“Your necklace,” Castiel asked as they walked out of the building. “How’d you get it?”

“Um, Sammy.” Dean offered. “He was, like, nine or ten. It was supposed to be for our dad as a Christmas present, but he was out of town, and I was watching Sam, so he gave it to me instead.”

“It’s important to you?”

“Hey, you already used your question.” Dean pointed out. “But yea. Okay, my turn. What did you do for a living that was so horrible?”

“It wasn’t my job that was horrible, it was where I worked.” Castiel stated, glancing over, to see the Winchester giving him an odd look. “I worked at a law firm - _Adler and Co._ ” Castiel sighed. “I wasn’t against working at a law firm, but I wanted to be somewhere that was actually doing something good. All that they did was try and fight for things that shouldn’t even have any rights in the first place.”

“Such as…?”

“Too many things.” Castiel shook his head. “Okay, my turn. What’s the Roadhouse?”

“It’s a bar.” Dean laughed. “It’s a few blocks over that way,” Dean pointed. “And it doesn’t open until eight most nights, but Jo and Ash run the place, so they let us in during the afternoon. We usually just drink and gamble.”

“That sounds…”

“Once you meet them, you’ll get it.” Dean laughed. “Have you ever gambled?”

“I went with my brother once when he was gambling.” Castiel offered, and Dean shook his head. He nodded towards a large building, a few windows. There was a slide open window, a man in a kitchen behind it. Dean led Castiel over, knocking on the window.

It was a chinese place, and they both ordered, before Dean pulled two  twenties from his wallet, paying. The man shut the window to make the food, the sun low in the sky, nearly disappearing over the horizon. Dean grinned at Castiel, walking towards him, backing him against the graffiti covered building. He bumped their noses together, resting a hand on the wall beside Castiel’s head.

“Hey.” he grinned.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel blinked a few times, eyes trying to decide where to look on Dean’s face, too close now to go anywhere but his eyes, really. Dean leaned in, pressing their lips together, pulling back, and pressing together again, nipping lightly at Castiel’s lips as he continued to just press light kisses against his mouth. Castiel grinned a bit, shutting his eyes.

One of Dean's hands gripped into his waist, pulling his hips forwards a bit, still only lightly nipping at Castiel's mouth. He moved to his jaw, occasionally dipping his tongue out to run it along his neck. Castiel let his head fall back against the concrete, shutting his eyes, forgetting that they were out in public, relishing in the feel of Dean’s tongue along his neck.

“Hey, Winchester!” A voice snapped. Dean stopped, as Castiel jumped. He sighed against Castiel’s neck, before stepping back and turning to see two men, around Dean’s size, one darker; one lighter - the lighter man was a bit taller - walking towards them. The darker man was a pace ahead.

“Gordon, Kubrick.” Dean sounded sarcastic, spreading his arms a bit, like he was going to hug them, as he stepped a bit closer to the two of them. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Cut the crap,” the darker man snapped, hitting one of Dean’s arms down.

“Me? What crap? Gordon, your words wound me.”

“I feel like my fist might wound you a bit more.” Gordon sneered out. Castiel stayed pressed back against the wall, looking at the three. Dean seemed completely at ease, relaxed even, as the men stayed a bit away, looking threatening, none the less.

“Meh.” Dean dipped his head from side to side. “Depends on who you ask.”

“You owe me two thousand dollars, Winchester.” Gordon bit out.

“I don’t owe you anything, Gordon.” Dean raised his hands in a shrug. “I won that money off you fair and square.”

“You and your brother hustled me!”

“Not our fault you're an idiot. You knew our dad; did you really think he wouldn’t teach us a thing or two?” Dean offered. “You lost. Get over it. Run along, now.”

Gordon glared at Dean for a moment, before glancing over to Castiel. He grinned, glancing to the other man - Kurbic? - and nudging him slightly, before nodding his head towards Castiel. Dean stepped over, so he was directly in front of him.

“I said _go_.” Dean stated, voice harsh, the ease from earlier gone.

“Come on, Winchester.” Kubrick chuckled. “Haven’t you ever heard the term _sharing is caring_?”

“Funny thing is, I don’t care about either one of you.” Dean stated, voice eerily calm. “I don’t owe either of you anything.”

“How about this,” Gordon ignored Dean. “You give us an hour with your innocent looking friend, and we’ll call it even? We won’t ever bother you again.”

“I said,” Dean shoved Gordon, who had been nearing them, back. “I don’t owe _either of you_ anything. So leave, before I make you go.”

“Don’t be like that,” Kubrick stepped a bit closer as well, grabbing Dean’s left forearm. Gordon went to step around Dean, only to have Dean reach out with his right arm, catching his shirt. Gordon froze.

“Are you deaf, jackass?”

“No, but you see, Dean,” Gordon took a step closer. “I never liked you. Never liked your dad, your brother. The whole lot of you just set my skin on edge. When your dad was still alive, there was nothing I could do about it. By now? Now I can do whatever the fuck I want. So, if you’ll excuse me-” he pulled Dean’s hand from his shirt, starting towards Castiel.

A groan from Kubrick had both Castiel and Gordon turning to see the taller man stumbling back, clutching his face, with some blood running down his arms already, as Dean turned to face Gordon. He narrowed his eyes a bit, and Gordon just laughed, shaking his arms out a bit, before locking his hands into fists.

“You wanna play dirty then, huh, Dean?” Kubrick asked, standing back up. There was blood smeared from his nose, down his neck, but he was ignoring it. Just as Dean turned slightly, both men moved around him at once. Gordon grabbed Dean from behind, hooking his arms behind his back, while Kubrick swung at his face.

Dean stretched his jaw out a bit, a bit of blood dribbling from his mouth, as he spat onto the ground. He turned back to Kubrick.

“That all you got?” he grinned a bit, some blood covering his teeth, before Kubrick got another few punches in. Castiel winced at each one, which was more than Dean, who merely took each punch. “All out of your system now?” Dean asked, as Kubrick took a small break, fist bloody. Dean’s face was bruised and bleeding.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Kubrick laughed.

“Too bad, then.” Dean stated, before he was flipping Gordon over himself, knocking the two men together, as he stood up himself. Just as Gordon stood up, Dean swung a fist out, connecting it with Gordons jaw with a cracking sound. Dean shook his hand out a bit after, as Gordon lunged at him, and he merely stepped to the side, the darker man missing completely. Any humour was gone from Dean’s face as he fought the two men.

He grabbed Kubrick by the arm as he lunged, spinning him around, to knock him into Gordon again, before twisting his arm, the sound of cracking bone almost echoing as Kubrick cried out. Dean shoved him to the ground, where he gasped as he landed his weight on his injured hand, before falling face first onto the ground. Dean jerked an elbow back, and into Gordon, who’d been running at him. Gordon doubled over, landing on his knees.

Dean walked towards Castiel, reaching up beside his head. Castiel glanced over, to see Dean taking the take away bag from the man in the building, who was giving him a stern look. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, steering him away from the building. Castiel let himself be led blindly, in an almost state of shock.

Dean kept his arm around Castiel for the walk back to the apartment, as Castiel slowly cuddled closer and closer, until he was pressed completely against Dean’s side, as they walked into the building. He stayed against his side, until Dean had the door shut.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, setting the bag down on the table. Castiel gaped. “Cas?”

“Me? he asked. “Dean, you - _your face_.”

“Gorgeous, right?” Dean asked, smirking a bit, before wincing. Castiel sighed, pushing him to sit down. He turned, walking towards the bathroom, which he’d only been in twice. “Cas?” Dean called out, as Castiel flicked on the light. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror, looking around, before grabbing the rubbing alcohol, some gauze, and roll of bandage tape. He walked back to the kitchen, setting them down, before grabbing a clean cloth, and running it under some warm water in the sink. “Cas, I’m fine.”

“You look it.” Castiel scoffed, walking over to kneel in front of Dean, looking over his face. He couldn’t assess the damage, his face too covered in blood. Castiel grabbed the cloth, slowly starting on Dean’s face, ignoring the green eyes that were focused on his. He made sure to keep his hand gentle, running it along his skin; under his eyes, across his forehead, his mouth, his neck, near his ears. He continued until Dean’s skin was all visible.

It wasn’t too bad. His lip was cut, and there was a gash near his eye, that led down to some bruising down his left temple and cheekbone. Castiel grabbed the rubbing alcohol, pouring some on to the dey section of the cloth, before dabbing at Dean’s forehead. Dean winched a bit, and Castiel apologized, before wiping the cut on Dean’s lip. He turned to the table, grabbing the gauze, and pressing it to the cut on Dean’s forehead. He directed Dean’s hand to hold it there, as he grabbed the bandage tape, clamping his teeth onto it, to tear it into four strips, before pressing them along the sides of the gauze.

“Alright.” he nodded, picking the cloth back up, and walking to the bathroom, to rinse the blood from it. He glanced up, into the mirror, when Dean leaned on the bathroom door frame.

“You’re pretty good at that.” He grinned.

“I wiped blood off your face, and put a bandage on it.” Castiel looked down at the cloth, ringing it out, to see the water still had a slight red tint to it. “It’s not that big a deal. I was raised in a house of doctors.”

“And you never became one?” Dean asked.

“I threw up in biology when I was fourteen, and we had to dissect rats.” Castiel stated, ringing the cloth out one last time, before hooking it over the edge of the sink. He let out a breath of air, hands gripping onto the sink as well.

“Cas-” Dean started.

“I have known you for less than one full day, Dean.” Castiel cut in. “Not even a full twenty four hours. How have you managed to get into _two_ fights with men trying to… to go near me in some way?”

“Cas, it’s nothing. Seriously,” Dean stepped a bit closer, before Castiel shook his head. He stopped. “Cas, I get in fights all the time. Dick had it coming, and Gordon and Kubrick wouldn’t have dropped it until I fought them. They were just fishing for something to get me riled up?”

“And I was that thing?” Castiel asked, looking down at the sink, shoulders hunched slightly. He turned, brushing past Dean, only to have his arm grabbed. Glancing back over his shoulder, he shook his head.

“Do you want to leave?” Dean asked, voice soft. Again, he was nothing like the man from the fight. His eyes were soft, in the dim lighting. Castiel sighed. He shook his head again, looking down.

Dean turned his body and went to pull him into a hug, and he started to pull away, but Dean dragged him in anyways. Castiel shifted a bit, Dean pressing a kiss to the top of his head. And then, Dean froze.

“Cas?” he asked. Castiel dropped his head so his forehead rested against Dean’s shoulder.

“Yes, Dean?” he mumbled, already knowing, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Are you…” Dean sounded a bit breathless. “Cas, are you _hard_?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll-” Again, Castiel went to pull away, only to have Dean drag him back in. This time, however, Dean’s hand went up to cup around the back of Castiel’s skull, pressing their lips together. On their own accord, Castiel’s hands went up to Dean’s hair, trying to pull him closer, as Dean pushed him back, until his back hit the wall. “Dean,” he gasped, as Dean pulled away.

Dean didn’t say anything, instead pulling the t-shirt over Castiel’s head, before tugging off his own. Castiel reached up to right the necklace, after it got stuck on Dean’s nose, sliding his hand around the back of his neck, to pull him into a kiss again. Dean pressed back against him, letting their bodies mould together, hips aligned, as he claimed Castiel’s mouth with his own. Castiel groaned softly, at the feel of hands on his hips, forcing them to move as Dean wanted them to.

“You liked watching me fight, Cas?” Dean asked, voice raspy as he pulled away, mouth moving to Castiel’s neck. Castiel nodded, head spinning at the rough press of Dean’s hips against his own, even with the four layers of material between them. Castiel let his head drop back, fingers digging into the backs of Dean’s shoulders. “Last night, that why you came home with me? Got you all hot and bothered, watching me beat that tool up?”

Castiel just let out a soft keen, as Dean ran his lower lip up Castiel’s throat, pushing his hips into Castiel’s, keeping the blue eyed mans back pressed so hard against the wall that he had no doubt that there would be bruises on anywhere that bones were hitting the wall.

“Dean, Dean,” he breathed out, trying to tip his head back down, trying to catch Dean’s lips with his own again. Dean complied, moving his head up, and pressing their lips together, tongue forcing its way past Castiel’s lips, as his hips gave a violent jerk.

He could feel Dean's hands sliding around to grope at his ass, holding him in place as Dean continued to rut against him. They were barely even kissing anymore, their mouths just pressed barely together, breathing heavily. Castiel could feel his orgasm approaching, and just moaned, trying to move his hips despite Dean's grip.

But then, with the feel of Dean trying to seal their mouths together in a proper kiss, Castiel came with a let out a hoarse noise, somewhere between a groan and a sob.

He held onto Dean's shoulders, riding out the waves of his orgasm, feeling Dean rutting desperately against him, the feel of hot breaths on his cheeks making him dizzy. And then Dean's body went frigid, and Dean groaned, falling limp against Castiel's body as he came. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's hair, pressing kisses to his temple as Sean tried to collect himself.

He glanced at Dean, grinning, before he frowned a bit. Dean blinked up at him, as Castiel lifted a hand, running it over Dean's lip, pulling his thumb away with a slight smear of red on it.

"Your lip is bleeding again." He noted, and Dean laughed.

"I can tell." He pressed a kiss to the base of Castiel's throat. "C'mon, let's go take a shower."

He pulled back, grabbing Castiel's hand, only for Castiel to pull back, refusing to move. Dean turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Cas?"

"I've just..." He sighed, shaking his own head. "I've never actually taken a shower with anyone else before."

“That’s not a problem.” Dean grinned, dragging him by the belt loops towards the bathroom.

Castiel stood still, letting himself be undressed by a grinning Dean, and watching as Dean undressed himself. Dean leaned over, turning the water on, as Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the ceiling. He heard the water start for the shower, Dean humming something softly, before he felt hands on his forearms. He looked down, so see Dean tugging his arms open, and complied.

He pulled Castiel into the shower by his wrists, the water hitting Dean’s back, but small bits of the spray splashing up to hit Castiel. Dean turned them, so the water was hitting Castiel instead, as Dean grabbed the soap.

Slowly, he started to clean Castiel’s body off, starting on his shoulders, and arms, before moving down to his torso. He wrapped his hands around Castiel to get to his back, the soap washing away quickly in the stream of water. Dean washed his legs for him, paying close attention to anywhere where some come might have dried, before spinning Castiel around to give his backside the same treatment. When he stood up, he grabbed for the shampoo, slowly working the suds into Castiel’s hair, pressing a few kisses to his shoulders.

  

*

 

A while later found the two, sitting and watching TV again, eating the Chinese takeout food. Castiel was cuddled into Dean’s side, poking at the beef and broccoli mixture. He sighed softly, setting it down on his lap, and letting his head fall to Dean’s shoulders.

“You okay?”

“I feel very comfortable here.”

“I’ve never really been that much of a cuddler, but this is-”

“No, Dean.” Castiel used his free hand to give Dean’s stomach a soft pat. “I mean, like. With you, here. It’s a bit weird, I think.”

“Normal is overrated, anyways.”

 

 

The next day, found the two dressing at just after eleven in the morning. Castiel was wearing Dean’s clothes again - this time a clean pair of jeans, and a ratty, old Led Zeppelin shirt. Dean was in jeans, a t-shirt, and a plaid button up. He kept on messing up Castiel’s hair, whenever Castiel thought that it was finally looking presentable.

“Will you stop that!” Castiel sighed, smacking Dean’s hand away from his hair, even though the damage was already done.

“But I like the messy sex-hair look on you so much better.” Dean stated, walking to grab his shoes. “And, you don’t have time to act stereotypical anymore, unless you want to be the last ones to arrive at the Roadhouse.”

“Stereotypical?” Castiel asked, giving himself one last glance in the mirror, his hair sticking up in every direction imaginable, before walking over to grab his own shoes - still the black dress shoes from the night of the party.

“It’s a very stereotypical thing, needing your hair to look perfect.” Dean grinned. “You know, like a rich, gay man?”

“I grew up a stereotype, what can I say?” Castiel stood, as Dean did the same. “I can’t change in forty eight hours.”

Dean laughed as they walked out of the apartment, Dean making sure to lock the door, before they headed down the stairs. Dean directed Castiel towards the black muscle car parked near the bike.

“How can you afford this?” Castiel asked. He was no expert on cars, but he was certain that this old of a model could not be kept in such good condition easily.

“It used to be my dad’s,” Dean stated. “He gave it to me when I was twenty five, and I know how to fix her up myself. I’ve got a few friends at the scrap yard that help me if I need parts.”

“And the fact that I have no doubt that she’s a gas guzzler?”

“I just don’t drive her that much.” Dean offered. “And, aside from my great hustling skills, I do get hired for a few odd jobs here and there.”

“You’re a prostitute?” Castiel asked.

“What?” Dean glanced over, laughing. “I’m not a prostitute! I mean, like, fixing things, trying to find people. That kind of shit.” he shook his head, looking back to the road. “I can’t believe you thought I was a prostitute.”

“Well, you’re attractive enough. I don’t know.” Castiel huffed out, only eliciting another laugh from Dean.

 

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, Castiel got out of the car, looking over the large, somewhat southern looking building. Dean led him to the doors, just pushing them open, holding Castiel’s hand, and leading him inside.

He looked around the room - there were a few tables, a number of booths lining the back of the room, and a bar, against the wall. There were a few people there already; Jo, a guy with a mullet, Sam, a brunette girl, and a man with a beard, who was standing behind the bar, laughing. He was the first one to notice Castiel and Dean’s entrance.

“Dean!” he hollered, waving a hand through the air, eyes falling to Castiel. “Made a new friend?” his voice had a somewhat southern twinge to it.

“I did, can you say the same thing, Benny?” Dean asked, leading Castiel towards the group. The brunette was sitting on Sam’s lap, while the man with the mullet was staring at Castiel. “Everyone, this is Cas. Cas, you met Sam and Jo. That’s Ash-” guy with the mullet. “-Ruby-” brunette on Sam’s lap. “-and Benny.”

"Hello." Castiel nodded slightly, and Ruby snorted, shaking her head a bit.

"Sorry, sorry." She lifted a hand as she shook her head. Sam gave her ribs a squeeze, so she expanded. "Just, trust Dean to find the most innocent looking guy in the whole city."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean sounded offended, which only made the whole group - aside from Castiel - laugh. "Am I missing something, here?"

"Nothin' at all, brotha." Benny chuckled a bit, as Jo grabbed out two beer bottles, carrying them by their necks, as she handed them to Dean. He twisted the lids off, and handed one to Castiel.

"Where are Pam and Charlie?" Dean asked, with a shake of his head.

"Right here, sugar." A voice called from by the door, and Castiel turned to see two women walking in; a red headed girl, with short hair and a goofy grin, and a curvier woman with dark hair. "Sorry we're late, I had to pick up Charlie from an apartment in the middle of the god damn city."

"What can I say?" Charlie shook her head with a shrug and a soft sigh. "She had a nice rack, and a killer ass. Sue me." She paused, looking at Castiel. "And you would be...?"

"You already missed introductions." Dean waved her off. Pamela hit him across the back of the head, before leaning over the counter of the bar to press a kiss to Benny's cheek. She turned to Castiel after.

"Pamela Barnes, pleasure to make your acquaintance, but if you ever call me Pamela instead of Pam, someone had better be dying. That over there's Charlie." Pamela leaned in a bit, lowering her voice to a stage whisper. "She's gay."

"Cats out of the bag, then." Charlie sighed, standing up from the seat she's taken next to Ash. "I'd like to-"

"Oh, shut up." Dean groaned. "Pam, Charlie, this is Cas."

"Him and Dean are _special_ friends." Jo supplied, with a wink. Dean threw a balled up napkin at her, and she just laughed as it bounced off her forehead. "What? Are you guys not special friends?"

"The only one here who's special is you." Dean muttered, and Jo covered her heart with her hands, fluttering her eyelashes as she pretended to swoon.

"Dean Winchester thinks that I'm special. I wish I had someone to call!"

"Oh, fuck off, Jo." Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Castiel none the less, pulling him in closer to his side, as Castiel drank the cheap beer. Dean glanced to meet his eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you fuck nugget." Ash laughed out. "We're all supercool. Cas, man, you realize that, right?"

"Okay." Castiel nodded, which only prompted a laugh from Sam.

 

The afternoon passed surprisingly quickly, the group accepting Castiel quite easily. He managed to learn bits and pieces about everyone in the group, while also letting them in on small bits if information on himself - nothing he hasn't told Dean already.

The one thing he found somewhat alarming was that everyone in the little group, was apparently an orphan. No one seemed to want to talk about how they'd lost their parents, but it was clear none of them had any left.

"So, you actually ran away from all that money?" Jo asked, leaning over the table to talk with him. He glanced over to where Dean, Sam, Benny and Pamela were all playing pool.

"Yes, Jo. My family was shitty, and honest to God, money wasn't worth it." He glanced over to where Ruby was sitting and watching the pool game, Ash and Charlie huddled together in a booth, looking over a computer screen.

"But Dean was worth no money?" She asked with a coy smile; they all already knew how short the relationship was, and how their paths had crossed.

“I don’t think that that sentence makes sense, grammatically.” Castiel pointed out, taking a sip of his beer. Jo snorted, shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments? I’ll give you updates, if you pay me in comments. Deal? I just really love feedback. Also, I think I might do the next chapter from Dean’s point of view, instead of Castiel’s. Yes, or no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam puts some unnecessary thoughts into his brothers head, before Dean and Castiel leave, planting worry where it need not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long! The wifi in my house was down, and I was staying with family, but they had really slow wifi, and I could only type via my phone, which kind of sucks, so this took a bit more time than intended. But… Dean’s POV this chapter!!
> 
> Also, ohmygod but you know what? On the last chapter, I fangirled over a comment, because _assbuttintheimpala_ is reading this and if you are seeing this note hi, you're and awesome writer, why are you reading my story? Oh god. But in other news, I found my favourite shirt that's been missing for three months and almost started to cry.

Dean leaned back against one of the booths, taking a long sip from his beer, one hand in his pocket at he glanced across the room, to where the blue eyed man sat, listening intently to whatever Jo was telling him. He jumped as someone jabbed him in the stomach with a pool stick, and turned to glare at his brother, who was looking at him with a grin plastered across his face.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“You seem a bit distracted.” Sam commented, glancing over towards Cas.

“Oh, fuck off.” Dean bit out. Sam just chuckled.

“I think he’s cute.” Ruby commented from her seat on the table beside Dean. He turned to thank her, but she continued. “In, you know, that sweet little innocent puppy kind of way.”

“Didn’t know you went for _that_ kind of guys,” Benny commented from by the pool table, where he was lining up a shot.

“I don’t get the problem, here!” Dean snapped, which only made Ruby laugh. He turned to glare at her.

“Dean, he doesn’t exactly fit in with our group.” Sam stated, walking over to lean against the pillar between booths, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean glared past Ruby at him. “I’m just saying, I know you, Dean. He seems nice, but what do you think he’s going to do when he finds out what your life is actually like? He doesn’t seem like the type to want to stay around if he finds out that you-”

“Yea, and when you met Ruby, I thought she was a psychotic bitch who was just using you,” Dean started, ignoring the punch he received in the arm. “But we kept her around. And look, now she’s almost alright.”

“Yea, but I already knew who the Winchesters were when I met you guys.” Ruby stated, glancing over across the room. “He has no idea how you two grew up. What your dad did.” she shook her head.

“So?”

“So, Dean, for a guy with lives like us, you open your heart way too easily. For all you know, he could be using you.” Sam pointed out. Dean crossed his arms, looking back over to where Cas was sitting with Jo.

“He’s not.”

“Dean-”

“Look, Sammy, I get that you’re trying to look out for me, but don’t forget who fucking raised you.” Dean snapped. Sam clenched his jaw, pulling a bitchface. “I’m not telling him anything important, and look at the guy,” Dean waved a hand in his general direction. “He grew up in a shitty family, just like the rest of us. The only difference is that he had money, and we didn’t.”

“Just keep an eye on him,” Sam sighed out. “I don’t want this to turn into you getting arrested when we have our biggest job yet in a few months.”

“It won’t.” Dean stood up. “I know what I’m doing, Sammy.”

"I'm not saying that you don't, I'm just saying that you've known this guy for, what? Two days? And he's already living with you? I get that you've never been all that into normal relationships, but this is insane, even for you." Sam argued, as Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not you I don't trust, Dean, it's him." Sam nodded across the room.

"Well, I do trust him. I was in a part of town I'm never in, and found him in an argument with a dick." Dean stated, trying not to grin at his own little joke. "It's not a set up, Sammy. He doesn't seem worried that his family cares enough to come looking for him, so I'm gonna not be worried, too. Okay?"

"Fine, Dean, whatever." Sam shook his head as he walked over to the pool table, lining up a shot. "Just remember that if your boy toy fucks this up, your ass isn't the only one on the line."

"Who shoved a pole up your ass since yesterday morning?"

"Dean," Sam groaned. "I thought that he might have at least been from around here, and not some fucking trust fund kid."

"Sam-" Dean growled out.

"What we're doing is dangerous enough without..." Sam glanced to Cas. "Added complications."

"Thank you, Sam, I might never have realized on my own." Dean snapped bitterly, glancing over to where Castiel was now telling Jo something. "Now take the shot."

 

*

 

Three days passed.

Dean tried his best not to let what his brother had said get to him, but it was hard not to. He tried to ask Cas more about himself, and only got vague answers; things that could be found online, if you searched hard enough. Nothing was sincere, and Cas wasn’t that good of an actor.

Dean had noticed as such the night he’d met the blue eyed man.

He’d been just wandering around, trying to clear his head, not to think too hard on what he, his brother, and the rest of their small group was tasked with in the coming weeks. He’d wanted somewhere that he could breathe without running into someone that he knew.

And, he’d seen the two men in the argument. He’d watched Cas, who was trying his damnedest to hold his ground as they argued, but could see how regretful and terrified he’d looked.

But what if he knew that Dean had been hiding there, dark shadows masking his appearance? What if he worked for someone else - _for Lucifer_. For the cops.

Dean wasn’t sure which was a worse option.

On one hand, the cops were pretty damn bad, with what they were getting up to. Dean knew that if they caught him, even now, before anything major went down, he had done some pretty bad shit already. Shit that could get him locked up for years, if not an entire lifetime.

But Lucifer. That was a whole new level of shit that he did not want to consider. He could handle the cops, he thought, glancing over to where Cas was napping on the couch. The cops he could outrun. Lucifer… he wasn’t sure he’d even make it out of the city, if Cas was working for him.

Cas stirred from his sleep, and Dean stood up a bit straighter, walking towards the couch from where he’d been leaning on the couch as Cas rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. He blinked at Dean, dark brown hair ruffled and messy, blue eyes bright as he tried to blink away the sleep.

“Morning,” He yawned, nose scrunching up, chapped lips going wide.

“Actually,” Dean lifted his feet, sitting down on the couch before dropping them to rest on his thighs. “It’s nearly nine p.m.”

“Shit, really?” Cas looked to the clock across the room, and Dean snorted. Cas had slept away most of the day.

“Yea, you got somewhere to be?” Dean grinned, trying to gauge the other mans reactions, as Cas settled back into his seat.

“No, I just would rather not be awake all night.” he sighed, rolling his head back on the armrest. Dean could only see his chin, and the long expanse of his neck as he stretched out the muscles. He leaned back up, meeting Dean’s eyes. “What were you up to this afternoon, that made it okay to let me sleep the day away?”

“Watched TV, mostly. Creeped a bit while you were sleeping; but don’t worry. I didn’t draw on your face.” he nodded, and Cas’ eyes went wide, as he reached up to cover a palm over his cheek. “I’m serious! You’re face is as perfect as ever.” Dean nodded, and Cas scoffed a bit, turning to the TV. Dean furrowed his brow, watching Castiel as he reached out to grab the remote.

Dean pinched his leg.

“Hey!” Cas laughed, lightly kicking Dean.

“Let’s go for a drive.” Dean suggested. Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Come on, it’ll be fun. You, me and Baby, out on the highway.”

“I can not believe you named your car Baby.” Cas stated, standing up.

“Is that I yes?”

“Let me go find some pants.” Cas sighed out, walking behind the curtain, and returning a few moments later in a pair of jeans, his dress pants from nearly a week prior in his hands. He had his hand shoved into the pocket.

“What’re you looking for?” Dean asked, trying not to sound suspicious. Cas pulled out a white iPhone.

“I kicked the pants when I was in there, and heard a thump. I wanted to know what it was.” Cas shrugged, hitting a button on the phone. The screen stayed black, and he shrugged, tossing the cell to the couch. “Ready to go?”

Dean walked over, picking it up, and looking over it. “I think I have a charger for this, if you want.”

“You have a charger for a 5S?” Cas asked, and Dean glanced over, eyebrows raised. “I mean, no offense or anything, but…” he waved an arm around the crappy apartment. “I didn’t think you had the salary to own both Baby and a phone that expensive.”

“I don’t have the phone, jackass.” Dean scoffed, walking to the kitchen and pulling open a drawer the envelope from a few days prior was in it, and he set it on the counter, as he dug through a tangle of cords. “But sometimes, when I’m out, I’ll just pick up a few things that I can sell later on for some extra cash.” he tapped the envelope.

“So you sell them for more than what the store sells them for?”

“What? No, no one would buy anything if I did that.” Dean chuckled, pulling out the white cord. He’d intended to scuff it up a bit and make it look used before pawning it off. He waved it through the air. “It’s called the five-finger discount, Cas.”

“You-” Cas’ eyes went wide for a moment. “ _Oh_. Okay.”

Dean grabbed the phone, plugging the cord into it, and grabbing a connect for the USB end of the charger, plugging it into the wall. “Shall we go?”

“Lead the way,” Cas smiled, and Dean shut the light in the apartment off, eyes momentarily pausing on the iPhone, that had lit up with the apple symbol, as he and Cas left the apartment, locking the door behind himself.

 

The drive was long, and Dean turned on the radio as soon as they were in the car, putting an end to any plans that Cas might have had towards them having a conversation. His shoulders shrugged down a bit, like he was sighing, and Dean just swallowed heavily, shutting his eyes for a moment and giving his head a shake.

The sun was low in the sky, the street lights already on as they headed towards the outskirts of the city. Cas threw Dean a few odd glances, but didn’t make a move to turn down the radio as they drove. Dean drummed his fingers along to the music on the wheel, pulling out onto the highway.

Cas reached out, turning down the radio.

“Are we going somewhere?” he asked, brow furrowed a bit, as Dean sped down the empty highway.

“No, why?” Dean asked, keeping his voice light. Cas tipped his head to the side a bit.

“You’re acting funny.” Cas stated, and Dean snorted. “What?”

“I’m acting funny?” he scoffed. “You don’t know me well enough to know if I’m acting funny or normal. Maybe this is how I am all the time.”

“Um.” Cas paused. “Alright..”

They were just cruising, the sun nearly gone over the horizon. Fifteen minutes later, Dean pulled to the shoulder of the road, putting the car in park. He reached out, shutting off the radio.

"Dean?"

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked, looking blankly at the dark road ahead of them. Nothing beyond the reach of the headlights was visible.

"I'm not-"

"Don't." Dean snapped. "I get that you want to have your secrets, but I can tell that you're hiding something from me."

"Dean," Castiel turned his body a bit. "I'm not sure where you got that idea, but I'm _not_ hiding anything from you."

"Oh, fuck off." Dean turned to glare. Castiel's eyes were wide in the dim light. "I'm not your family, I lie for a living, and can tell pretty damn well when someone else is lying to my face. Which you are."

"No, actually, I'm not." Cas stated with a shake of his head. "I don't get what reason I would have to be hiding anything from you, or what put this into your head."

"Some hot guy, who comes from a family of money just drops his life, knowing nothing about me, and agrees to live with me?" Dean scoffed. "That sounds promising."

"Says the guy who is even more vague about his life, that showed up on the side of town he was not from, beat up a complete stranger for a complete stranger, then invited that stranger to live with him." Cas shook his head. "I've been trusting you with everything I've got, Dean. I took a chance going home with you, and it was the biggest thrill of my life."

"Right." Dean shook his head, turning back to the road. "You know you're a shitty liar, Cas?"

"Never claimed that I was any good at lying, but I'm not ly-"

"Then tell me what you're hiding!" Dean snapped, slamming his hands against the wheel. He caught movement from his peripheral vision, and glanced over to see Cas' shoulders tense, eyes shut a bit, and pressed into the door, as if on reflex. "...Cas?" His voice was softer now.

The other man didn't move for a moment, before his shoulders slumped a bit, and his eyes opened, any confusion from earlier gone. He was sporting an almost eery mask, face void of expression. "Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you."

"Cas-" Dean started, but Cas turned a bit, pushing the door open and stumbling out of the car, into the darkness of the night. He slammed the door behind him, fixing his - Dean's - clothes, before starting back the way they came. "Where are you going?" Dean shouted, leaning across the seat to shout out the open passenger window. "I thought you didn't have anyone in the city!"

Cas froze, just past the trunk. He turned on his heel, and Dean let out a small breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, in fear of Cas leaving. He leaned back into his seat, only for Cas to continue past the door, arms wrapped around his body.

"Cas?"

"I might not have anywhere or anyone there to go, but I'll make a fresh start somewhere else, then." He shouted back, voice fading as he made his way down the road. Dean huffed out a breath, putting the car back in drive, and slowly moving her forwards, so he was driving alongside Cas.

"Get back in the car." He told him. Cas ignored him. "Seriously, you're being immature. Just get back into the fucking car."

"I'm fine," Cas shook his head. "I wouldn't want to further any discomfort I might be causing you by staying." He bit out.

"You're not causing me any discomfort, Cas."

"Really? You might want to think that over again. Usually if you don't trust someone, that means that they're causing you at least some form of discomfort." Cas started walking faster, but the Impala matched his pace easily. "Go home, Dean."

"I'm not leaving you on the highway in the middle if nowhere, especially not at this time of night." Dean sighed. "Would you stop being so stubborn?"

"Says the guy who drove me out to the middle of nowhere to accuse me of lying, or keeping secrets, or some shit." Cas scoffed with a shake of his head. "Fuck off."

"Cas- fuck." Dean cursed, pulling up a few feet ahead, and slamming down the breaks, putting the car in park, shutting it off, and giving his door a harsh shove to open it, slamming it shut behind him as he stormed around the car to where the blue eyed man was. Cas went to walk past him, but Dean grabbed him by his shoulders, pushing him against the car. Cas kept his hand turned away, looking down the highway, the only light coming from the headlights, a few feet away, that always took a few minutes to shut off after the engine was cut.

Dean stood there for a moment, just holding the other man against the back door of the impala. Cas refused to look at him.

"Cas-"

"Are you done now?" Cas asked, voice soft, jaw clenching and shadows moving along his face, in the dim lighting. Dean breathed out heavily, so Cas tried pushing him away. "Dean, let me-"

"I'm not a good person, Cas." Dean cut him off. "You know that I'm not a good person."

"Dean, you're-"

"You've seen where I live, the type of people I hang out with." Dean cut him off again. "I do bad shit. Really had shit. Shit that I'm not gonna tell you about, but it's bad."

"So?" Cas finally turned to look at him. It was too dark out for Dean to be able to even try and read any emotion in his eyes.

"So, the other day..." Dean shook his head. "Cas, I like you. But you are not a bad person. So, why in the fuck would you even look at me?"

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean leaned in, pressing their mouths together. It took a moment, but Cas kissed back, opening his mouth for Dean's tongue. It was messy, and a bit rough, as Dean pressed their bodies together. He pulled back, a bit breathless, keeping their faces close together.

"I..." Dean pressed his forehead to Cas' cheek. "I thought you were a cop, or some shit." He breathed out. "I thought you were trying to figure out some of the shit that we're doing."

"Is it that bad?" Cas asked softly. Dean laughed.

"You don't want to know what it is?" The headlights shut off, sending them into blackness.

"Is there a chance of someone trying to kill me if I know?" Cas asked, and Dean opened his mouth before stopping, looking up at Cas. He could barely see his face, so he kissed him.

Cas let himself be kissed, hands going up to curl around Dean’s neck and jaw, relaxing back against the car, letting himself be kissed. So, Dean kissed him, hands gripping tightly onto his waist on the dark highway. Cas' fingers dug into his scalp, pushing his hips from the car and into Dean's, who made a rough, almost growling noise in repsonce, pulling back, teeth catching on the other mans lower lip. He breathed out, trying to make out Cas' face.

"Get in the back seat." He told him, stepping to the side, and opening the front passenger door and leaning in, hearing the back door open, the sound of Cas moving on the leather. He grinned, pulling open the glove box, and searching around for lube and a condom. He found lube, and reached into his pocket, grabbing out his wallet, in search for a condom. "Shit."

"Dean?" Cas' voice came from the back seat, slightly breathless. Dean knelt on the front seat for a moment, before shaking it out, and getting out, slamming the door shut, making his way into the backseat, where he felt blindly around before settling into the V between his legs. He leaned in, missing Cas' mouth on the first try, and kissing his chin instead. A hand on his cheek directed his face around until their mouths met.

Dean dropped the lube onto the seat next to Cas’ head, pushing him back down into the seat so their bodies were pressed together from hips to face. Cas hooked his legs around Dean’s hips, rocking up a bit, and Dean tipped his head a bit, licking into Cas’ mouth, swallowing the small mewling noise that he made.

Dean let his a hand go down to hold Cas’ thigh, hitching it up his waist a bit more, free hand going to curl around the back of Cas’ neck, working his fingers around the skin and muscles, as arms wrapped around his shoulders. He continued to gently massage Cas' neck, kissing while he let their hips rut together.

Cas turned his head a bit first, Dean's lips catching on his cheek, stubble rough on his lips, so he nipped at the jawline given to him.

"Dean," Cas breathed, arching his back as he let out a soft groan. "Dean, Dean please, do something."

Dean could feel his own heart thudding in his chest, pulling back and wishing he could see Cas' face in the blackness of the night. He could hear his heavy breaths, though, but they might have been his own, he considered, as he ran his hands down Cas' chest.

"Take your clothes off." Dean instructed, pulling his own shirt off, tossing it to the front seat as he tried to adjust around enough to get everything else off. He got elbowed a few times, and kneed Cas in the stomach once, before he was naked, and felt a warm hand touching him gently. Assuming that meant the other man was naked, Dean grabbed his wrist and gave him a tug, so he fell onto Dean, all skin against skin. Dean groaned.

He let his hands slide down and around to cup Cas' ass, squeezing gently and smiling into his neck as he groaned. He freed one hand, reaching out to pat around in the seat, letting out a breath of relief when he found the lube packet, glad it hadn't gotten knocked to the floor in their haste to get naked. He pushed Cas back down, kissing him on the lips twice, before sliding down his body.

He nipped at the smooth expanse of skin, hoping to leave at least a few red marks in his wake, running his fingers along Cas' ribcage. He felt a hand run through his hair, as he focused on sucking a bruise into a hip bone, because Cas' hips were perfection.

He let out a breath, pulling back a bit and resting his cheek against Cas' thigh. "Dean?" Cas' voice was rough, deeper than usual, like it always was when he was aroused. Dean grinned.

"Yea?" He sounded more breathless than he felt.

Cas didn't say anything, just sat up, pushing Dean back a bit, hands feeling out Dean's, pressing the lube to his palm. He leaned in, biting at Dean's jaw, nosing at his cheek a bit before he fell back to the cheek. Dean played with the packet between his fingers for a moment.

"Dean?"

"No condom." Dean stated, and heard Cas make a soft noise, knees resting on either side if Dean's hips. The inside of the car was awkwardly silent for a few moments, nothing but the sounds of their breathing, and some crickets outside filling the air.

"Are you clean?" Cas asked, a soft squeak of leather as he sat up, curling his hand around the back of Dean's skull.

"What?" Dean paused. "Um, yea. You?"

"I've been celibate for most of my life." Was Cas' answer, and Dean chuckled, kissing him deeply. "Fuck me, then." Cas stated, pulling back only a fraction of an inch. Dean nodded, shoving Cas back down, hearing  Cas make a soft _oomf_ noise.

Dean fell against him, kissing him thoroughly, their chests sticking together with sweat, their hard cocks pressing together as Cas let out a shaking breath, hands tight on Dean's shoulders.

"Dean." He urged, voice a bit whiny. Dean grinned into the kiss, pulling back and ripping open the lube, spreading some out onto his fingers.

Slowly, he pressed one finger in, hearing Cas let out a squeaking noise, followed by a soft breath, as Dean worked his finger inside the other man, stretching him out quickly. Soon enough, one finger made it's way up to three, and Dean felt hands clawing at his arms, Cas' making wrecked noises as he tried to tug at Dean.

"Alright, alright." Dean pulled his hand out, taking a moment to just appreciate the slightly pained noise that Cas made at the loss of fingers. "Gimme a sec, sweetheart."

He made quick work of spreading the last of the lube onto himself, before searching Cas' ass out in the darkness again, feeling strong thighs bracketing his hips as he guided his cock to the blue eyed mans entrance, slowly pushing in, no latex separating them this time. He pushed in slowly, until his hips were directly pressed against Cas. He paused, letting him adjust.

"Move," Castiel spoke, voice hoarse, deeper than usual, sounding positively wrecked. Dean braced one hand next to Cas' head, the other reaching up to grip the back of the front seat, slowly starting to move in and out of the other man. He listened to the soft hitches in his breath, feeling hands sliding around his back, nails raking into his skin, leaving a pleasurable burn in their wake. " _Harder._ " Cas breathed out, and it was so airy, Dean wondered if Cas even realized that he'd said anything.

But, he complied none the less, giving a sharp thrust that forced Caa back in the seat a bit, one hand leaving Dean's back, no doubt to press up against the door as Dean started to work his hips at a hard, fast pace that had Castiel keening and his feet curling against the back of Dean's thighs.

Dean reached a hand up, pressing it against the fogged up window as he continued to pound into Cas, who was making soft, pleading noise, before he came over the two of them, Dean following in suit soon after.

He collapsed onto Cas, ignoring the squishing and stickiness of the mixture of come and sweat between them, instead pressing his face to the other mans neck, nipping and sucking on the skin, feeling Cas still shaking a bit under him, hands sliding around Dean's back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the group, and Dean are up to will be explained in later chapters. I left it vague for a reason, as I did with who Lucifer is in the story. It shall come, please don’t worry(too much). As well, updates might be a bit slow as of current, still, sorry, life is busy and whatnot.
> 
> _Comment and kudos? Anyone wanna Beta for me??_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, after Dean’s mild freak out, worries about what the leather jacket wearing man might actually be doing. But, does his best not to let that worry him, as he meets the group again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any feed back!! I really like the story, and you guys seem to be liking it too, so that's pretty awesome. And, I've realized that in the story, Sam is going to be coming off as quite a dick, and I love Sam in the actual show with all my heart, so forgive me in the story. It's just the way the cookie crumbles.
> 
> Cas’ POV again.
> 
> Still no BETA.

The leather of the seat was sticking to his back as he tried to catch his breath, with Dean still laying on top of him. He had his hands braced on the door above his head, and even in the darkness of the night, it felt like the world was spinning. He could feel Dean's mouth on his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin, and breathing heavily through his nose. Castiel moved a hand from the door, letting his arm drop over Dean's shoulder, trailing his fingers over his shoulder blades and the top of his spine, feeling the cooling sweat on his back.

He shifted a bit, feeling the slowly cooling mixture of come and sweat that was making them stick together on their chests and stomachs. Dean pulled away, their skin sticking for a moment before he leaned away, out of Castiel's reach, the only sign that he was still there being his heavy breaths, and his legs brushing Castiel's as he pulled out. Castiel let out a whimper.

He felt Dean leaning away, before something - material, one of their shirts - was running over his chest and cleaning him off. Dean trailed his hand over the slightly sticky skin once it was cleaned off, and leaned back in, pressing a kiss to Castiel's chest.

"We should probably head back into the city," Castiel stated softly, running his hands from Dean's shoulders, down his biceps to his elbows, then back up softly. Dean merely hummed in response. "Dean?"

"What's the rush, babe?" Dean spoke against his skin, hands pressing into his sides, and Castiel let out a soft sigh, wanting to just go back to bed. He'd spent the entire day sleeping, but he was just ready to curl back up under a blanket and sleep. He just let out a soft hum, letting Dean continue to kiss and suck bruises into his skin, letting his eyes fall shut, unable to see anything, even with his eyes open. 

Dean moved back up to kiss him on the lips a few times, nipping at Castiel's lower lip, grinning.

"Okay," Castiel shifted a bit. "Can we go now? I'm um..." he shifted beneath Dean again, with a sigh. "I'm realizing the downsides of not using a condom." he stated, and it took a moment, before Dean seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"Oh, oh yea." he pulled away, peeling himself off of Castiel, leaning back to push the door open, the lights inside the car flickering to life. Castiel blinked a few times, before glancing at Dean, who was staring at Castiel, jaw dropped a bit. Dean, himself, looked amazing. His hair was messy from Castiel's hands, his skin flushed, lips swollen and pink as he gazed at Castiel, who glanced away, reaching out for his boxers.

It took them a few minutes, before they were both clothed - well, mostly clothed. It had been Dean's shirt that he'd used to wipe them off, so he was bare from the waist up, but didn't seem to mind as he used his already dirty shirt to wipe down the back seat, before they made their way to the front seats. Dean started the engine, the headlights illuminating the highway. Dean leaned over, turning Castiel's head towards his own, pressing their lips together, hands cupped around Castiel's face and jaw. Castiel made a soft noise into the kiss, hand catching Dean's wrist for a moment, before Dean turned away with a bit of a grin.

"Alright," he pulled back, settling into his seat. "Let's go."

 

The next morning, Castiel woke up tired. His head was still hurting, though from what, he wasn't sure. 

When they'd arrived home the night before, Castiel had excused himself to shower, making it painfully clear that he didn't want Dean to follow him. When he'd been finished, he heard Dean on the phone over the sound of the TV, and snuck out of the bathroom rather quickly, going and slipping into the bed. He'd fallen asleep rather quickly after that.

But, now the sun was barely past the horizon, and Castiel was wrapped tightly in Dean's arms. Dean was passed out, mouth hanging open a bit, head at angle that gave him a bit of a double chin. Castiel tried to move, but Dean was strong, and it was impossible to break away from his grasp. He shifted around for a moment, before leaning in a bit, to bite Dean's lower lip, giving it a tug. Dean's eyelids fluttered a bit.

"Dean," Castiel urged. "Dean, let go of me." He tried, only for Dean to murmur something under his breath, and tighten his arms around the blue eyed man. "Dean, I know you're awake."

"No."

"Dean, seriously, I have to piss." Castiel shuffled around a bit more, until Dean finally lifted his arm, rolling away a bit, and letting the other man get up, rushing over to the bathroom, hearing Dean wolf whistle from behind him, as he trekked across the room in nothing but his boxers. He ignored him.

After dealing with his bladder, he splashed some water on his face, leaning over the sink, and staring into the murky looking mirror, heaving out a soft breath. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the events of the night before. He knew what he and Dean had was unconventional, but he hadn't honest to God thought that Dean would think he was lying about something so big. Or, that he'd take him out to the middle of nowhere to confront him about it. And, to make things worse, his mind had somehow conceded that sex was the way to resolve things. Would that make Dean trust him even less?

And, he couldn't help but feel bothered now that he knew that Dean and his friends were doing something so illegal that he thought that Castiel might be a  _cop_ undercover, and set to catch them. He wondered who planted the seed in Dean's head; he'd been fine until their lunch at the Roadhouse. It was obvious that someone had said something, and he didn't want to ask Dean about it, but he had an eery feeling that it was his brother. And he wasn't sure what to think about that.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he glanced over to see Dean in the kitchen making coffee.

"Mornin', sleepyhead." Dean grinned at him, apparently deciding that the night before hadn't happened. 

"Hey," Castiel yawned, walking over to sit at the kitchen table. He wasn't sure what to say, and felt a bit awkward as Dean just set about grabbing mugs down.

"How are you still so tired?" Dean asked, glancing over to where Castiel was seated, elbows on the table, chin propped up in his palms, eyes drooping a bit. "You literally slept through all of yesterday, woke up for, like, three hours, then passed back out."

"It's a talent I developed when I was a teenager at family gatherings. No one bother's you if you're sleeping, but it's kind of a hard habit to shake." Castiel offered, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "Coffee?"

"Almost ready." Dean walked over, reaching under Castiel's chin to tilt his face up, pressing a long kiss to his lips, before pulling away a bit. Castiel blinked up at him.  Dean winked. "Hey," he walked over, grabbing something from the counter that was hooked to the wall. "Your phone's charged. Dude." he held the phone up, showing off a beautifully cracked screen, that they had both failed to notice the night before.

"Hm?" Castiel glanced over to see Dean unplugging it and walking over. "Password's two-five-eight-three."

"What?"

"Spell's out blue." Castiel paused. "Like... my eyes?"

"Dude," Dean grinned, shaking his head and punching in the numbers. The screen came to life, the backdrop an image of a scenic mountain view. "You find this on Google images?"

"No, we went to the Rockies a last summer." Castiel stated plainly. He took the phone from Dean, noting the little red dot on the message icon was telling him he had seventy four unread texts. He clicked it open, to find the only two contacts with waiting messages were Gabriel, and his mother. He clicked on the one from her first.

 _We're telling everyone you've gone on a vacation. Try not to cause up a stir_.

"Wow," Dean commented, leaning over the shoulder, and Castiel shrugged it off, navigating to the seventy three messages that had been sent by his brother. They depicted that he knew their parents were lying to him - when  _weren't_ they? - and he demanded to know where his 'baby brother' was. After a few days, he started pleading, often throwing in some weak humor of ' _if you're dead, so help me, I'll kill you myself!_ '. The last message had been sent a little over two hours ago.

"I should call him." he sighed.

"Why?"

"So he knows I'm not dead." Castiel stated plainly. "It might take him a few months, but he'll be able to sneak it past my mother and start a search party for me." he went to the contact, and hit call. He put the phone on speaker, setting it onto the table as Dean went about making the coffee, weary of putting the cracked screen against his skin. Dean just glanced over.

" _Hello?_ " Gabriel sounded frantic.

"I'm not dead." Castiel stated, grinning softly as Dean handed him a mug of coffee.

" _Would it have killed you to pick up the phone then, you complete asshole?!_ "

"My battery was dead, sorry." Castiel sipped at the coffee. "Is everyone alright?"

" _What? Yea, Anna believed Mom and Dad, and I haven't seen Penis since the dinner party. Is someone holding a gun to your head?_ "

"What?" Castiel gaped down at the phone, ignoring Dean, who was trying not to laugh at the nickname that Gabriel had given Dick. "Why would someone be holding a  _gun_ to my head?"

" _I don't know, Cassy. You've seen the movies. Damn it, we need a code work. Fuck, say cupcakes are my semen if they're holding a gun to your head_."

"I can assure you, no one is holding a gun to my head." Castiel informed his brother, as Dean's face started to turn a deep shade of pink, and he started making a soft wheezing noise. Castiel tried to wave him away silently, but ended up smacking the phone with his elbow, sending it rocketing right to hit Dean's dick. Dean groaned as the phone fell to the floor. "Shit, sorry!" Castiel scrambled for the phone, as Dean leant against the table.

" _Castiel_ ," Gabriel's voice was slow, a bit lower, on the other end of the line. " _Are you with a boy?_ "

"Um," Castiel scrambled. "No, I'm just out for a walk. I bumped into someone."

" _Oh, Cassy, you've always been a shit liar to anyone's who paying any attention._ " he paused to chuckle. " _You sly dog, you. Was he the one who beat Penis up?_ "

"I'm going now, I'll call if and when I can, bye." Castiel hit the end call button on the phone, promptly shutting it off. He groaned, dropping his head to the table.

"Well, at least you didn't get your junk bruised." Dean wheezed out, hand still cupping over himself. Castiel made an apologetic face, turning up to face Dean, who waved him off. "It's fine, I've had worse. Just never knew that the corner of a fuckin' iPhone could smart so much."

"The screen's even more shattered, now." Castiel stated with a sigh, lifting the mobile device up, a few chunks of glass falling from the screen. "Guess I'm not calling him back, then."

"Why would you need to, anyways?" he asked, hand reaching out to curl around the back of Castiel's neck, pulling him into a kiss, it was hot and wet, and alarmingly brief. "No, go put some pants on. Everyone's going to be arriving soon."

"Who? What?" Castiel stood, being ushered off to find some pants. "Everyone?"

"Sam, Ruby, Jo, Benny, Ash, Charlie, Pam. Everyone. I got a text from Sam while you were pissing, otherwise I'd have you kissing my  _boo-boo_ -" he motioned to is crotch. "-better, as an apology."

"Later." Castiel grinned, going to find some real clothes, not interested in another run in like a few days prior with Sam in the kitchen.

 

*

 

By the time that the weekend had come around, things in the apartment were quite tense. Neither wanted to admit that anything was wrong, but Castiel still wondered what Dean and his friends were doing that was so bad, and Dean obviously still had his worries about Castiel. It made things awkward, and there was minimum touching and talking between them, but Castiel still woke up many morning cuddled into Dean. Or, with Dean already up and making coffee. 

He tried not to let those morning get to him.

"I'm going away for a few days." Dean stated while they were eating lunch on Friday. It was leftover pizza from the night before, and Castiel was flipping through one of the only six books that Dean owned. He glanced up.

"What?"

"Benny, Jo, Charlie and I... we need to go out of town for a few days. You'll be okay here on your own, right?"

"When are you leaving?" Castiel asked, dropping the crust to the napkin he had sitting on the counter. 

"Soon. You won't go anywhere, right?"

"Where would I go, Dean?" Castiel sighed, wiping his hands off on his - Dean's - jeans. "If I leave here, I have no doubt I'll get beaten and murdered, or worse. And I don't really have any family to go to, now do I?"

"Yea, you're right." Dean shook his head, taking a swig from his beer. Castiel sighed, walking over and taking the bottle from Dean's hand, ignoring the look he got as he placed it onto the table, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through the short strands of hair at the back of Dean's head, pulling him down for a kiss. Dean made a soft noise, complying easily to Castiel's out of character moment, taking charge of.. well, anything. His hands fell to Castiel's waist pulling him in closer. Castiel locked his hand into the front of Dean's shirt, giving him a tug, and stepping back from where they were pressed to the counter, leading them through the small apartment, to where the bed was.

They hadn't done anything since they had been in the car four days prior, and Dean followed willingly, hands roaming Castiel's back under his t-shirt, as Castiel turned them, Dean stumbling down onto the bed, dragging Castiel down on top of him. They both groaned a bit as they knocked into each other, but Castiel was intent with keeping up the kissing, and quickly moved to straddle Dean's waist, grinding down onto him. Dean let out a breathless groan, mouth pulling away from Castiel's as he threw his head back. Castiel took to kissing down his neck, sucking soft bruises into the skin, trying to keep a steady rhythm with their hips grinding together.

And then a loud knock sounded at the door. Dean cursed into Castiel's skin.

" _Five minutes!_ " he snapped as Castiel worked to suck a bruise into his neck. "Oh, fuck-"

"Dean, we gotta go  _now_." It was Jo on the other side of the door. "I'll give you to thirty, and then I'm coming in. One, two-"

"Cas, shit -  _Jo, I will shoot you!_ "

"-seven, eight-"

"Fuck, fuck-" Dean was muttering under his breath, and Castiel was working his hips as fast as he could, barely able to form a coherent thought.

"-nineteen, twenty-"

" _Jo, please!_ " Dean growled out, and Castiel could hear the lock turning, and rolled off Dean, feeling flushed, and painfully hard in his jeans. "Cas-" Dean started to roll towards him as Jo swung the door open. Castiel blinked up at Dean, who was flushed and sweaty in the afternoon sunlight, eyes still dark with lust.

"Oh, good." Jo walked into the room. "You're both decent." she smiled at them, and Dean turned to glare at her, obviously aware that Castiel was not one to put on a show for anyone. Jo merely lifted her shoulders and dropped them in a shrug, walking to the closet and grabbing a duffel bag from it, throwing it onto the bed. "Pack your shit."

Dean packed quickly, Castiel pulling a pillow onto his lap as Jo stood and watched, grinning at the two of them slyly, clearly aware of what she'd interrupted. Dean finished packing, dropping the bag to the floor, which Jo promptly picked up, turning to start to the door as Dean knelt on the bed in front of Castiel, pulling his face close and kissing him thoroughly for a moment, before pulling black. Castiel blinked at him, dazed.

"Tuesday." Dean told him. "Four days. Pam'll be by later to make sure you don't get lonely, okay?"

"'Kay." Castiel nodded, pulling Dean in for another chaste kiss before Jo was clearing her throat loudly, and Dean was forced to pull away with an apologetic look, leaving Castiel in the bed, still uncomfortably hard as he left the apartment.

 

*

 

The apartment was boring and lonely without Dean.

As promised, Pamela did drop by to spend some time with Castiel - though, he was fairly certain she was actually just there to check up on him. But, he appreciated the company none the less. But, she only stayed for a while, and for the first time since arriving, Castiel had to sleep alone, and barely managed to do as much. Without Dean by his side, he was acutely aware of the loud voices coming from the streets below, people shouting, tires screeching, sirens in the distance, the occasional baby crying, and three gun shots. He managed to black out for a few hours, before he was woken up by Ash coming into the apartment around noon the next day.

And that was how it went for the better parts of Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Different members of the group showing up at the apartment. Weather to keep Castiel company, make sure he wasn't dead, or was still there, he wasn't sure, but he tolerated them. Sam made him uncomfortable, and only showed up once, sending Ruby on her own to check up on him. He tried to ignore that Dean's brother seemed to hate him for no reason.

 

But, by Monday night, a bit after midnight, once he'd showered, and Pamela had long since left, he found himself bored, and horny. He groaned at the thought of it. He'd gotten so used to having Dean around, he'd actually forgotten that he used to have to deal with it by himself, and sighed, rolling out of bed. He wandered across the room to the dresser, opening the top drawer, and pulling out the lube with a sigh, wishing the next night would just hurry up and come already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic will probably be about 10 - 15 chapters, I’m not totally sure. But, I just don’t want to drag it out to long. I might do a short sequel, though, if people want once this one is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos?? Always appreciated, and, y'know... I wanna know what you guys think. Anyone want to beta?


End file.
